Reality of Time
by Kishoto
Summary: What happens when a Zelda fan becomes even more? Find out...
1. New Beginnings

Here we go! My first crack at a fanficton (that I'm going to constantly update)! I decided to put this in to make my fanfiction look more...I don't know...proffessional? Also Adding the chapter titiles inside the chater. Anyway enjoy my first serious fanfiction, Reality of Time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

'Ugh my head.' I thought as I strained to open my eyes. 'What happened?' I wondered. 'All I remember was playing Zelda and then some flash of light and then...a massive headache.' I got up and shook my head. I rubbed my eyes and then blinked. Since when were my hands such a light color. I stood up and felt my feet encased in some type of leather boot halfway up my shin. "Wasn't I wearing sneakers?" I said aloud. My eyes widened. That...did not sound like my voice. "Hello...I'm Ivan...what the...?"

Each word that came out of his mouth was different. At a slightly higher pitch than normal. I looked down and saw I was in some type of short-sleeved green suit. I felt some thing on my head, keeping it warm. I assumed it was some type of cap. I looked around at my surroundings.

It seemed I was in some type of primitive hut. There was a large water bowl for washing up, a sawed-in-half log for some type of seat and some curtains for a door. A wooden dresser had a mirror atop it. I opened the drawers and saw the same thing: green suits, green suits and more green suits. I was really confused. "I must be getting set up like one of those public prank shows with hidden cameras."

I looked around and said in a loud voice "Okay, whatever you are, Hi jinx or America's-Funnies-Setups, I figured it out you can come out now." Silence met my speech. "Well...they couldn't have changed my voice without a microphone or something but I don't-" As I was looking in the mirror to check for some type of microphone I froze.

I looked at my image. I touched the mirror, feeling glass and I touched my face. It was white with a slight tan on it. All of my skin was like that. I was supposed to have chestnut brown skin not pale, tanned skin. More than that my eyes were blue, deep blue. I have dark brown-black eyes. I also had a mop of blonde hair with a few tufts sticking out from under my cap. 'It must be fake.' I thought. I yanked at some hanging strands and gave a small yelp when I felt the pain. It was my real hair! I looked just like...no it couldn't be...but...maybe...

Suddenly something bright blue crashed right into his face, surprising me and causing me to step back and trip so I fell right on my butt. I grabbed whatever it was that had hit my face and saw it was a formless little ball of light with two large wings and two smaller wings.

"Hello." said the light ball. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just play the Zelda games but now...I'm in Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The light ball floated around in front of my face and tapped my cheek. "Hello. I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, Link."

I shook my head and said

"Um...okay let's go." I went out and looked around at the Kokiri village. It was so different than it was on the N64. Everything looked so alive and...and... real not the blocky graphics I saw on the screen.

'So at this point, Saria should be running to my house right on cue.' I thought. I looked down but no one was there. I looked up and around but saw no Saria. 'Weird...well this is now real...somehow...so I guess it can't go EXACTLY to gaming schedule.' I climbed down the ladder and then when I was down the first few rungs I let go and fell to the ground, just like I would do in the game. Good ol' earth rushed up to meet me at an alarming rate and I let out a shout. I hit the ground feet first and the force shoved me onto my back. "Ow..." I said.

I sat up and rubbed my head. That had hurt! It seems just because it was a game world didn't mean it was pain-free. Navi flew in front of my face, startling me.

"Why did you do that?! You could have really hurt yourself!" she shouted.

"Sorry Navi. I didn't mean to drop I...um...slipped." I said. Navi gave him what he assumed was a fairy glare and then she huffed.

"Fine but be more careful next time." said Navi. I got up and started to head to the back of the village. "Hey, where're you going, Link? The great Deku Tree needs to see you...remember!" I kept going and hoped Navi would just follow me. She did follow me but when she got close to me she said "Link...Link...LINK!!!" I started and said

"Don't worry Navi I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Navi crashed into the side of my head.

"Ow. What was that for?" I said.

"Don't act like a pompous know-it-all Link. You are just a simple kokiri boy who has never left the forest while I'm the personal fairy to one of the oldest and wisest spirits in the land. So get over yourself and listen to me!" she shouted. I grumbled but complied. "Now, come with me." she said. Navi flew in the general direction of the Deku Tree hollow and I followed. I looked around the village and saw that all was not as it was in the game. That guy, outside Saria's house, was actually pulling the grass from the ground (albeit at a slow pace) and I saw kokiri doing other stuff like playing around and going into buildings and stuff.

I got so distracted by the drastic difference I almost lost sight of Navi but I noticed in time and ran to catch up with her. We came to the path to the Deku Tree. And in our way was a familiar, unwelcome face. "Mido." I said with contempt.


	2. New Discoveries

Here we go! 2nd chapter of Reality of Time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Truth of the Mind

Ivan glared at the kokiri bully in front of him. He felt a rush in his head and remembered all the times this boy had bullied him.

_"Ow!" shouted the smaller Link as he fell into the mud. Mido and his bully friends smirked. "What was that for, you bully?!" shouted Link. _

_"That's for being a half kokiri and leeching off of our food, forest and shelter even though you're an outsider with no fairy!" said Mido. His two friends laughed. Link gritted his teeth and jumped at Mido. He tried to hit him but Mido's fairy flew in his face and blinded him with its light. He felt a shove from Mido and once again he was in the mud. _

_"Hey! That's two-on-one! Fight like a man and stop hiding behind your fairy, Mido!" shouted Link. Mido only smirked in response._

_"My fairy's a part of me, just like my arms. It's completely fair. Just 'cause you're a half-person doesn't mean I should give you a handicap." said Mido as he walked away, laughing with his friends._

_"Bastard." Link muttered under his breath._

Ivan blinked in surprise and wondered where that had come from. He remembered something that wasn't in the Zelda games. 'It must've been something that happened before Ocarina of Time started.' he thought.

"What do u want?" said Ivan. Mido wasn't smirking at Link or glaring at him or even paying any attention. The kokiri was frowning and mumbling to himself. Ivan goes forward to pass him and then he looks at the half-kokiri. He moves to stop him. "Get out of my way." said Ivan.

"I'm supposed to stop you...I think." said Mido. He was still frowning and was rubbing his forehead.

"What do you mean "you think" huh, Mido?" asked Ivan with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what Mido does in the game." said Mido. Ivan's eyes bulged.

"What do you mean 'game'?" asked Ivan. Mido frowned more.

"Never mind. You still can't pass."

"No wait! I think I know what you mean. This is a video game world right? The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for N64." I said. Mido gasped and then smiled.

"Finally! Someone who's from my home. So who are you???" asked Mido.

"I'm Ivan Vanhelm." Mido grinned wider.

"Ivan! Is that really you?! It's me, me Nik (pronounced Nick), Nik Johnson." said Mido.

"Really?! I can't believe it! You're here too! This is awesome!" said Ivan with a smile. Nik grinned.

"Man this is weird. I can't believe you-" started Nik but then Navi had had enough and she shouted

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!" she shouted. She scared the crap out of Link (considering she was less than a foot away from his ear) and he jumped in shock, clutching his left ear. Nik, who was a little bit farther away cringed and said

"Damn. She's as loud as Christine." He ended with a snicker. Ivan, even from his position on the ground, couldn't help but snicker as well.

"Yea she was loud." said Ivan as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Fine you kokiri stay in your little fantasy land. I on the other hand am going to take this boy to the Deku Tree." said Navi. She got behind Link and started shoving him to the hollow but Ivan winked at Nik and mouthed the words 'Be Mido'. Nik nodded and he stopped Link's progress by sticking out his arm.

"Sorry, you can't come pass without a sword and shield." said Nik. Ivan's head drooped.

"Oh...ok then. I'm going to go get one." said Ivan. He left with Navi silently fuming by his ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan climbed the ladder and walked along the narrow path overlooking the village. At the end he met a blond haired kokiri girl who smiled and said

"Hey Link. You're really brave to come up here like that."she said. Near her was a blue rupee. He picked it up and pocketed it.

He jumped down and this time rolled as he touched the ground so he felt no pain. He started running to the back of the kokiri village with Navi behind him. He came to the hole in the wall and crawled through. Just as he was about to just walk forward, he stopped himself.

'I have to be careful. This isn't a game where I lose some hearts and if I die I can continue. If I die...that's it. This rock could probably flatten me.' thought Ivan.

He waited until he heard the large, rolling rock and then he followed it. When he came to a gap where he could go out, he ran in and turned right. In front, at the end of the hall was a chest. He ran to it and opened it. He heard no sound and saw no light like the game. Just a sword (more like a large dagger) lying in the chest. He took it up and grinned.

"Awesome! The kokiri sword!" said Ivan. He picked it up and noticed a sheath onto a leather sash accompanied the sword. "Never saw this in the game." said Ivan. He strapped it on and sheathed the kokiri sword. He cheerfully ran out but forgot to check for the large, rolling boulder. Subsequently, aforementioned boulder was right behind him. He screamed and frantically ran away. When he had done several laps, he realized he could just go to the gap in which he found the sword. He leapt in and the boulder rolled harmlessly passed.

"And WHY couldn't you do that BEFORE the 7th lap?!" said Navi angrily. Ivan grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of...um...forgot." he said. Navi huffed and said

"First you jump off a 10 ft ladder, then you don't go directly to the Deku Tree when he summoned you and THEN you almost got yourself killed by a rolling boulder. Would you please take responsibility into your hands for once!" shouted Navi. Ivan stood there and, without a word, he followed the boulder to the entrance and left the way he came. Navi flew behind him, giving him what he assumed to be a fairy glare. 'Geez she's just like my mother.' thought Ivan as he glanced at the annoying fairy out of the corner of his eye. 'Anyway I have to get forty rupees. I have 5 so that leaves...' Ivan counted off on his fingers. '35 to go...man, my math skills have seriously deteriorated. Maybe it's this new body or something.'

He searched around one of the small mini fields of dandelions and found 8 more rupees. Then he went to the small rock circle and saw a boy kokiri with long blonde hair over his eyes attempting to lift the rocks. He was pretty thin though and was unable to. Ivan went over to him and grinned.

"Hey Tori, want some help?" asked Ivan. Tori looked up at Ivan and smiled.

"Hey Link. How's it going?" he said, standing up and giving Ivan a high five. "Yea I could use some help." Ivan walked to a rock and hefted it up. Then, with a heave, he threw it and it shattered. Out of it popped a blue rupee and he handed it to Tori. Tori shook his head with a smile. "You can have it dude. You're the one who shattered the rock. Ivan smiled.

"Thanks." he said. He pocketed the rupee giving him a total of 18 rupees. Ivan broke more rocks and got a few green rupees and another blue one. He now had 30 rupees. "Yes! Only 10 more." said Ivan.

"10 more for what, Link?" asked Navi, she'd calmed down.

"I'm buying a Deku Shield." said Ivan.

"Is this really the time to play hero, Link?" asked Navi although she knew it was but did not know that the Link-that-wasn't-originally-Link knew as well. "If you really want rupees go, cut some grass. Rupees like to manifest in them." Ivan stopped and gave Navi a questioning raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean _manifest_?" he asked. Navi looked at Link and she said

"Don't you know how rupees get in grass and rocks and stuff?" when the young kokiri shook his head she muttered something unintelligible then said

"How do you think rupees get there? Someone goes around, putting them there???" Ivan thought about that and he realized he didn't know how rupees got in grass, rocks, etc. At first, it was because he was playing the game and it was a game so stuff like that happened. But now... "I can't believe you don't know. Anyway I'll tell you. From as long back as history goes, colored jewels, rupees, have manifested in convenient hiding places, like under shrubs , inside rocks, at the bottom of lakes, etc. No one is sure where rupees come from but it is assumed they are from the beginning of the world to remind the hylians of the goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, so that they won't lose faith. After a while, people started using them as currency and as long as they were widely accepted it was a relatively stable economic development. This economy happened about 200 years back and has been going on since." said Navi. Ivan looked enraptured. Now he knew where the rupees come from. It was an interesting story.

"They also, somehow, fit into any thing they are put in. Bags, pockets, chests and the like, up to the number of 1000. They weigh alot though so most kids your age can only carry about 200, teenagers 500 and adults 1000. If more were put in the pouch, bag, chest etc. would collapse and the rupees would tumble out and disappear after a few seconds and manifest somewhere else." finished Navi.

"Oh...so that's how it works." said Ivan with a contemplative look.

"Yea. Didn't the Deku Tree tell you this story already?"she asked. A rush of memories flooded Ivan's mind and he remembered the story. The Deku tree had given them all a purple rupee that day as a gift. 'Oh so now I remember the explanation.' thought Ivan.

"Yea he did but...I guess I blanked on that...damn! I just remembered I have a purple rupee in my house!" said Ivan. He dashed towards his hut in the trees and Navi followed him. He climbed the ladder, entered his house and he started digging through his trunk and he found the rupee and also...

"A slingshot?" said Ivan with a confused look. "And a bag of deku seeds?" Ivan held up the items in question. 'I was supposed to find this in the Deku Tree dungeon' thought Ivan. Again, a rush of memories filled his head and he remembered the hours he spent, carving the slingshot out of a particularly thick branch that had fallen off of the Deku Tree.

_"Just...a...little...bit...more..." said the young kokiri outcast. He was in the lost woods and in his hands he had a small carving knife the deku tree had given him for his 8th birthday. In his hands he held a chunk of wood and he, along with the ground, was covered in wood chunks and wood shavings. The wood was shaped like a Y and the wood was pretty rough. Link was now peeling off the rough pieces and smoothing it over so that the wood would be smooth. "There, done!" he said holding up the smooth Y shaped piece of wood. He took one of the leather straps he had stolen...I mean, _borrowed_ from Mido's boots and some sticky tree sap. He had soaked the leather straps in a mix of sap and water (to make them more elastic) and, using a leaf, he spread it onto the ends of the partially completed slingshot and wrapped the ends of the leather strap around the end of the carved wood so it formed a loop. He made a small fire using some rocks, some wood and the end of the knife and then he held the end of the slingshot above the fire so it dried quickly. Then he wrapped his last piece of stolen...hm,hm...borrowed leather and wrapped it around the center of the loop of leather for a slingshot pad and he dried that as well. Then he snuffed out the fire and held up his creation proudly. "Yes, awesome!" said Link with a grin and he took a rock off of the ground and fired at a tree a half a dozen yards away. It hit but then shattered into dust. "Hm...I need something stronger." said Link with a frown. He looked around and saw a deku seed hanging off of a tree branch. He pulled it off and put it in his slingshot. He pulled it back and then let go, the seed flying with a _'zing!!!'_ and it hit the tree, bouncing off (intact) leaving a bruise in the wood. "Yes! It works!" said the young Link and he plucked another seed off of a tree. He fired it at a high, hanging apple in a tree and it hit the branch, breaking it and dropping the apple. Link ran and caught it, biting into it with a satisfied smile. "I can't wait to show Saria!" said Link and then his smile turned into a grin when he thought of what he could do to Mido with the slingshot. _

Another rush of memories came and Ivan remembered all the things he had done to Mido with his slingshot and he grinned but then it dropped into a confused frown.

' Well, this is weird. It seems there are some inconsistencies in the real Zelda world and the game Zelda world. I was supposed to find the slingshot and deku seeds in the deku tree but instead I remember...I mean Link remembers...carving it out of wood...anyway I'll ponder this later. Right now I have a shield to get and a curse to break.'

Ivan left his hut and, this time, carefully climbed down the ladder. He then looked around and saw the red roof of the kokiri shop. He ran to it and entered. He saw one of the smaller kokiris behind the counter. On the walls were arrows, deku seeds, deku sticks, deku nuts and deku shields. When the small kokiri saw Link coming to the counter, he smiled.

"Why hello Link. What brings you here?" he asked. Ivan grinned.

"I came to buy a Deku Shield Ovy." said Ivan and he laid his purple rupee onto the counter.

"Ok then." said the short kokiri. He took one of the wooden, spiral decorated shields off of the wall and handed it to Ivan, along with two blue rupees. "There you go Link. Your change and the shield."

"Thanks Ovy, see you later." said Ivan, leaving the store. He put his shield onto his back over the kokiri sword and sheath. He ran to the deku tree passage and, with a sly grin, Nik said

"Hey you can't come by without a shield and sword." Ivan turned and pointed to his back. Nik's eyes widened comically (and fakely) and he said

"What?! You have the kokiri sword and a deku shield. Fine you can pass." said Nik. He moved to the side and Ivan ran past him. As he ran Ivan saw a weird plant thing sprout from the ground.

"Careful Link. That's a deku baba. It might be rooted to the ground but if you get too close they'll ram you and/or bite you. If you block them then they will go straight and you can cut them for a deku stick. If you hit them while they are crouched you may get deku nuts. If you want I can fly by them and target them for you." said Navi.

"But you could get hurt." said Ivan with a frown.

"Don't worry fairies can't get hurt. We can get blown away or pushed away but we can't feel pain. So, in essence, we are immortal." said Navi. She flew to the head of the deku baba and Link found his eyes and body involuntarily shifting to look at her.

'So this is how L-targeting works.' thought Link as he drew his sword and shield. He ran to the Deku baba and it rammed against his shield. He stood his ground and the hostile plant was stuck vertically ramrod straight (for those who don't know vertical is up-to-down and horizontal is side to side so the baba was sent straight up to "stand" taller than Link. We humans stand vertically) Ivan jumped and slashed through the deku baba's neck. It made a dieing sound and fell sideways. Ivan waited but no deku stick was forthcoming.

"Where's the deku stick Navi?" asked Ivan as the fairy flew to him.

"It's the deku baba's stem. You have to cut off the head (that's the blue, globular shape) and peel away the outer layer and you're left with a hardy deku stick." said Navi.

"Oh." said Link. He cut off the head and put a few nicks in the outer layer. he peeled it and pulled out the center, a 4 foot deku stick. He put it in his pouch, surprised that it fit into the small inventory space. He went ahead and killed another deku baba. This time, it shrieked and withered into the ground. Out of the hole came a small plant bearing deku nuts. Ivan pocketed those as well and then he went into the deku tree's clearing. He gasped and looked up at the large,wise tree in front of him. The deku tree smiled, although it seemed pained, and he said

"Welcome...Ivan." Ivan looked up at the deku tree's face.

"You...you know who I am?" he said. The deku tree's branches shifted into what ,he assumed, was a nod.

"Yes I do. I sensed when you emerged into this world...now I must tell you why you are needed here." said the deku tree. Ivan sat down and nodded. "Now, listen, it is a tale that will change your perspective on a number of things."

Unbeknownst to the boy-now-turned-hylian, up in the sky a woman with a pink aura was watching him. She had long red hair arranged in a ponytail with a golden ring and had a golden ring around her wrists and neck. She wore a pink dress with triangle patterns on it and had red, slanted eyes, tanned, brown skin and pointed ears.

"It seems the hero is doing what he should. I just hope he has the courage to finish what he's started and what destiny intends for him." Next to the woman appeared another woman. This one had a blue aura and she had a light green dress with a purple skirt and had long, curly blue hair. Her skin was lighter than the other woman's and she had calm, knowledgeable blue eyes.

"Don't worry he will. I was observant in my decision and I believe he was the best _they_ had to offer." said the blue aura lady.

"You are probably right. Now we need to continue the hunt." said the pink aura woman before they both vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we have it! Another chapter of Reality of Time done! I hope whoever is reading this reviews plz! The reviews keep me alive and considering I got a grand total of _**0**_ reviews for the first chapter and 17 hits my confidence is a little down. (although I suspect the reason I got so little was because of the short first chapter) Anyway I hope you guys like this new3392 word chapter. PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm desperate! Really I am! And don't worry those women who you saw at the end (if you can't guess who they are you're a moron) will all be explained in time.


	3. The Reality of the Situation

And here you go! Another chapter of Reality of Time! (Sorry if the concept I'm explaining is confusing, it took me a while to think of it and figure it out.) Oh and italics (these slanty letters) are flashbacks or emphasis on something. Sorry if I took long to update but this damn flu is traveling around and kept me bedridden for 3 days, and then I have school, homework, chores, etc. so this took long, sorry! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Reality of the Situation

Ivan looked up at the deku tree's face.

"Ivan, as thee knows, or as thee think is a more appropriate word, we are in a fictional video game world, correct?" asked the old spiritual tree. Ivan, confused, nodded.

"That is actually not that correct. You see all things that exist everywhere have what is called absolute hereditary memory. It is a process in which memories are transferred through genetic material and the universe. This knowledge is absolute and contains every bit of history ever made down to when a flea died 3 seconds ago or when a war was ended in another solar system. Now having all this knowledge could easily kill anyone who had full access to it so the Great Ones..." Ivan raised a hand. "Yes Ivan?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"Who are the Great Ones?" asked Ivan.

"The Great Ones are a collection of beings (thousands) that created the universe and each personally watches over a particular section. This will all be explained later but, for now, I shall continue the explanation of absolute hereditary memory or AHM."

"Now as I was saying, Most are not consciously aware of their AHM but all things have access to it, some more than others. This is commonly known as imagination, at least a part of it." Ivan's eyes widened. "With humans, when they inherit this information some of it is correct while others are bits and pieces thrown together by the human mind. Someone might remember a past place where demons rampaged and humans fought against them. Humans being the 'good' and demons being the 'bad'. Now the person might choose to change it for his/her own amusement, for example making the humans into hanyous, halflings of animal or demon, and the demons could become a dark army led by someone, not the mindless beasts they originally were. Be not fooled, I am not stating that all imagination is a product of AHM Now, in some humans, the AHM manifests more strongly than in others and the urge to archive it is so strong that they are expressed in certain ways. In earlier times, it was through the telling of stories upon the fireplace then it was the writing of fictional books and in your world, it be the creation of video games and television shows. Now that I have explained AHM to you, I will now tell you what happened to our heroes of this world.

_ A man in a dark cloak, the color of the night, stood in a desert house. He was about 6 and a half feet tall and the hood of the cloak hid his facial features although he seemed to have an athletic build. He was standing before a large man with flaming orange eyes ad bright orange hair. He was garbed in black armor and adorning his head was a circlet with a jewel in the middle. A black long sword in a black, jeweled scabbard leaned against the side of the throne._

Behind him, on either sides of the throne-like chair he sat in, were two beautiful young women with long red hair in ponytails. They had veils over the bottom half of their face, just below their eyes, and wore revealing desert dancer type clothing. They each had two scimitars sheathed on their waists and metal forearm and shin guards. 

"So what is it you requested to see me for, stranger." said the man with the flaming eyes. He narrowed those eyes and said "It had better to be good or I will throw you out into the desert, at the mercy of the snakes and vultures." The man in the black cloak chuckled.

"No offense to your power, gerudo king, but I doubt you and your whole army could scuff my cloak." The king narrowed his eyes further and he said

"Speak stranger before I choose to...forcefully...defy your words." The cloaked man chuckled again and said

"As you wish." He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. The two female guards behind the gerudo king slumped to the floor, unconscious. The fire eyed man stood up and glared at the cloaked figure.

"What did you do to my guards, stranger, speak or else I will kill you myself." Again, the cloaked man chuckled.

"Worry not king, what I have to tell you is for your ears and your ears alone." He lowered his hood, revealing a young face of a man. He had pale skin and tousled red hair. His eyes were a bright, almost venomous green. His face was angular in shape, almost unnaturally so and he wore a playful grin, revealing his two top canines were lengthened into half inch fangs. "I am Heath. The one who is here to grant you the power you seek...Ganondorf." The gerudo king's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Heath held up his black gloved palm and on it floated a familiar formation of triangles. Ganondorf's eyes widened further.

"The triforce!" said the gerudo king. "How did you acquire it?"

"This isn't the triforce you are...familiar with. It is from the past. Very, very far into the past. The past where the triforce was a newborn as was Hyrule. I am offering this to you as a token of...trust...if you can call it that. This triforce is very powerful, being as it is just created. The one you know of is quite ancient in comparison, with its power diminished. If you take this you can achieve your dream." said Heath, offering the formation of golden triangles to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf extended his hand to take it but stopped. His eyes narrowed and he said

"I am no one's fool. What is in it for you...Heath and how have you acquired this...this past triforce...and who are you really?" Heath grinned and he said

"Ah, so you're smart too. Guess I couldn't expect a power hungry mindless fool from the king of one of the most powerful tribes of people in the world. Well I will answer your first question but the other two...I'll leave those for guessing. Unknowns make life MUCH more interesting. If you accept this all I ask is that I get a certain...jewel...that I seek. And don't worry, you have my word, it is as far from the triforce as possible. I just need you as an access. And no I won't explain that either."

Ganondorf seemed to consider this and then he said

"Fine." He extended his hand and grasped the triforce in front of him. He lifted it up and it floated before him. Then, in a flash, Ganondorf was gone. Heath chuckled.

"So simple to manipulate the greedy." he then disappeared in a dark flash of shadow. 

"And that is the basic of how the heroes of our world disappeared. When Ganondorf, a key player in the destiny of Hyrule that would continue on for millennia, took that past triforce brought forth by that man who had no place here, he disrupted what should've happened. He became non existent, like dying but worse. It was as if he was never anywhere. His soul just...vanished...it didn't pass on to the realm of the departed." said the forest spirit.

This caused the fabric of this period in time to start bending and distorting and caused the slow non-existence of all those who also played major roles in Hyrule's destiny, Link, the Hero of Time and keeper of the triforce of courage, Zelda, The 7th Sage and keeper of the triforce of wisdom, Saria, Sage of the forest, Ruto, sage of the water and all others of that particular type to non-exist. Even those with a slight role, such as Mido the kokiri have been non-existed and as this continued the fabric of our time got even more and more distorted. This was when the Great Ones decided to..."

Suddenly the deku tree gasped and, before Ivan's eyes, several leaves fell from the deku tree's canopy and his vibrant brown trunk started to become a duller color.

"Great Deku Tree what's happening to you? Are you dying already?" asked Ivan with fear in his eyes. There was silence then he deku tree said, in a much weaker voice,

"Go Ivan and defeat what you know lies within me but be forewarned. With the calling of future beings into this world all is not as it was in your video games. Be cautious and do not become overconfident in your knowledge but don't shun it either. Find a balance. Do you have the courage to do the task I ask you?" asked the deku tree. Ivan thought hard but fast and he gulped. He put on his shield and drew his sword.

"I will do what I need to, Great Deku Tree. This I swear." said Ivan with newfound determination. A door opened near the base of the deku tree's mouth.

The deku tree spoke again, sounding even weaker,

"You are courageous young Ivan. That is good, now come and fulfill your new destiny." said the wise tree. Ivan nodded and ran down the small hill he had sat upon and into the cavern that was the Deku Tree dungeon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello. Sorry about how long it took to update and sorry about how short it is but I believe the deku tree dungeon deserves its own section. Well, the first appearance of Ganondorf and the explanation of why what is happening is happening in my story. Please be patient for the next update, THANKS!


	4. Enter the Deku Tree

Another chapter of Reality of Time. Hope whoever reads it loves it. I'm going to use the phrase "Read and review", the old-as-time saying of fanfiction writers everywhere. Enjoy ;) (Just encase I didn't mention this before when Ivan was a human he was 15. And for all intents and purposes the same storage rule about the rupees applies to all of his items as well, ok? So he has an inventory like in the game but I probably won't draw attention to it too much) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 4: Enter the Deku Tree

Ivan looked around at the large hollow cavern that was the inside of the deku tree. It appeared...different than the game made it out for. The stairs, if you could call them that, weren't in any pattern. They were just wood that had grown jutting to the inside of the deku tree. Some were thin and long while others were thick and barely long enough to place a foot on.

"Man this is different than the game." said Ivan. Navi, who could contain herself no longer, burst out and said

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!" The force practically blew Ivan down and he yelped in shock. Navi, who was panting, said

"Sorry but...I just did not know what you and the deku tree were conversing about but it was...it was not my place to question in his presence but now...now I want to know. What's going on? He talked of Hyrule being a fake world but how can that be? We are here alive and...and...what's a telabishon?" Ivan who took a while to compose himself said

"What was that last part?" The blue fairy repeated herself.

"What is a tel...a...vi...zhun?" she said slowly.

"Telaviz...oh you mean a television!" said Ivan. Navi bobbed slightly, showing a nod. "Oh well it's hard to explain but I'll tell you what the deku tree meant. If he let you hang around during our talk then what I know can be shared with you. Well, you see..." Then, as Ivan clambered along the rough, crude steps he tried his best to explain the modern world and his understanding of Zelda Ocarina of Time to Navi. It took some convincing but Navi, with her knowledge of being the Deku Tree fairy grudgingly accepted it as fact. By this time they had reached a door in the deku tree.

It wasn't the dungeon doors Ivan knew. He was beginning to understand what the deku tree told him of his futuristic knowledge not being absolute. The "door" was a thick, tangled wreath of vines covering an opening. Ivan struggled to move them but gave up and hacked at it with his sword. It wasn't as easy as the game either. Where as in the game Link would cut stuff down with one swipe it took several cuts for Ivan. After he finished the task of clearing the opening, Ivan stood in it, panting.

"This is strange Navi. Even though I know this is real I still expected to be...I don't know... I guess I thought things would take no effort as they did in the game. I press a button and I clear down a line of vines in that swipe but now..." Ivan broke off, panting. 'What am I gonna do when I meet an enemy? If it's this hard to cut at plants imagine the flesh of a beast.' thought Ivan as he caught his breath. He walked in to the room and found a room. The opening was up on a ledge and down below was some deku babas. Vines grew wild everywhere and Ivan suspected that it was just another section of the deku tree. Finding the deku babas growing was luck but this would allow Ivan to replenish his deku tree items.

He jumped off the ledge and rolled as he landed. He approached a deku baba and when it popped up, he shot two seeds at it in rapid succession. It shrieked and shrank into the ground leaving behind deku seeds. He took them and proceeded to kill the rest of the babas. He got a full stock of deku nuts, deku seeds but only two deku sticks. "Well I gotta make due right Navi?" he said.

"Yup just take what you got I guess." said the blue fairy. She sagged slightly in the air. "I'm starting to run low on mana." she said. She fluttered onto Ivan's cap and the blue light that veiled her disappeared. In its place was a little woman. 

She had on a one piece dress made of blue leaves and she had long blue hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her skin was a normal peach color as other humans in Hyrule and she had four fairy wings, two large ones pointing up from her back and two smaller ones pointing down from her back. Ivan blinked in surprise and said

"Um...are you Navi?"

"Well yeah. Haven't you ever seen a resting fairy?" asked Navi. Ivan shook his head.

"In the game, people never rested, you just kept going and saved when you wanted the power off. When you came back they were just there. No rest was necessary. You would always float beside him with that blue light around you with only your wings showing."

"Well that's not true. It takes something called mana, magic power, to keep us flying and to radiate our light. That light you see is actually an invincible shield. That's why I was telling you we fairies can't die before but I forgot to tell you that for one hour every day we must rest for our mana to recharge. Our mana is what keeps the shield and light up. We can rest longer but we usually just keep it up because in our normal forms we are very vulnerable." said Navi. She yawned and crawled under Ivan's hat. "One more thing, don't roll or anything now, ok? I need some rest and being crushed under your weight isn't very relaxing." Ivan nodded and then climbed back up the ledge using the clinging wild vines. He walked through his previously cut opening and again hopped, stepped and jumped along the roughly hewed steps of the inside of the deku tree until he reached the top, which was a fairly wide ledge of wood. He looked around and saw no opening near him. Then he remembered what he had to do. He gulped.

"Oh crap what am I going to do now?" said Ivan as he adopted a scared look.

"What are you talking about?" said Navi. Ivan walked to the edge and pointed down. Navi peeked out and looked at the long, longggggggggg drop to the spider web covered hole below.

"I have to descend into the deku tree and that's the only way how but I need to jump on it with enough force or else it wouldn't work. So my only option is…" He didn't need to complete his sentence. He reached up and took Navi out from his cap. He covered her in his palms forming a protective hand dome over her. "This could be rough Navi but I'll keep you safe." He said. He stepped back a dozen steps then breathed deeply. He clutched the fairy to his chest and ran forward and leaped off of the edge of the wooden cliff.

Ivan fought not to panic as he fell the fifty feet from the cliff. He felt Navi shaking in his palms and he prayed she would be alright. He landed onto the spiderweb, stretching it to its breaking point before it was too much and the web snapped. Ivan fell down more but his descent had been slowed down by the web and he hit the water. He shifted so he was floating on his back and he carefully held his hands above water. Using his feet he was able to push himself to shallower ground. He stood up where the water was waist deep and opened his hands. Navi sat there damp but otherwise fine.

"Are you okay Navi?" asked Ivan. She panted and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little wet." she said. He got onto land and he gently put Navi under his cap. He took it off and wrung it out as best he could. Then he put it back on and he went through a nearby opening. He hacked through the vines as best he could then he squeezed through the opening.

When he appeared he was in a room with three dead piles of leaves in front of him in a semi circle. Behind them was a large door, wreathed in large, unnaturally thick vines. Ivan knew he could hack at those for years without getting through. "This seems familiar..." he said. He walked forward and drew his shield. He walked forward more and as he expected he saw a thing pop out of the leftmost pile of "leaves". It had a circular mouth and sharp red eyes. It was about 2 and a half feet tall and the rest of its body was circular although most was hidden by a mane of leaves growing off of the creature's head and back. "Just like I thought. A deku scrub." said Navi who, by now, had rested long enough and was again floating by Ivan's head. The scrub shot out a deku nut at Ivan that bounced off of his shield and hit the scrub. It squeaked and jumped out of the hole it was hiding in and stood, frozen. Another one popped out of the right pile and shot a nut at Ivan.

He tried to pivot to block with his shield but he was a little too slow and the nut hit him in the right shoulder. He screamed and fell to the side. He scrambled out of the way before more nuts could hit him and he sat there, panting.

'Man, that hurt.' thought Ivan, rubbing his wounded shoulder and wincing. He clutched his shoulder and pain and stood up. He readied his shield again and this time cautiously approached the right deku scrub. It popped up and shot at him. He deflected the nut back, freezing the scrub. He turned quickly and blocked the middle scrub's shot, freezing it as well. He then looked at the remaining one, he blocked the nut and ran toward the scrub. The nut hit it and it jumped out ready to run but Ivan was there with his sword at the scrub's throat...stomach...whatever...and he said 

"Now, tell me, why don't I kill you right now, huh?" The scrub was violently trembling and he squeaked out

"P-p-lease, p-please don't k-kill me, s-s-sir. I'll t-tell you an i-important secret to help you beat our queen."

"I'm listening." The scrub gulped and turned its eyes downward.

"Well...if you hit in her eye, she will be stunned and you can do damage to her." Then he jumped away and shouted "Sorry my queen!!!" It ran out through the vine doorway, squeaking in what Ivan assumed was the deku scrub's version of sobs. When the deku scrub had run, the other two were unfrozen and they ran away as well, wailing. When they left, the vines encroaching on the door withered away and Ivan saw a clear way into a dark room covered in green mist with large wooden pillars.

Ivan gulped and gripped his sword tighter. He knew he was about to face the Armored Arachnid, Queen Gohma. Of course he had fought her before but that was in a video game and even then, he had died the first time he had fought her. He continued and beat her the next time though but still...this isn't a video game. There were no extra lives, no do overs, one chance. If he dies, he's dead...for real. He gulped again and the hand gripping his sword trembled.

Suddenly he sat down and dropped his shield and sword. He clutched his heart and he started shaking.

"Link...excuse me...Ivan what's wrong?" she said. He held his face in his hands and looked out through his fingers. Unshed tears were in his eyes. 

"I can't do this Navi." he said, still shaking, tears brimming in his eyes. "I just can't. There's a monster in there ten times my size and ten times more dangerous. It could kill me, IT COULD KILL ME NAVI!!!" he shouted, tears running down his face. "I'm...I'm scared." he said, whispering the last words. Navi flew in front of his face and looked at the scared child Ivan had become.

"Ivan...it's okay. It's okay to be scared. But you need to do this. It's your destiny, your fate, to save the world. The first step in doing this is defeating the beast that's cursing the deku tree. You need to do this or else...goodbye Hyrule and with it the rest of the world and time afterwards, including yours." she said.

Ivan looked up at her in shock. He had never registered that if he failed here, then the rest of time would be altered as well. This hit him like a train and he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders which, basically, he did. All his friends, his family, they could all be gone if he messed up here. He stood up and, with trembling hands, picked up his weapons. He re-strapped his shield and held his sword. Soon the trembling stopped and Ivan looked with serious eyes at Navi.

"I'll do it…for everyone and I won't fail, no matter what." Said Ivan. He walked into the green mist covered room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, another chapter of Reality of Time finished. Yes, I am very evil for leaving you at a cliffie like this. Muahaha!

No, I'm not that evil ;) Here's the rest of the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan looked around the room he was in. There were several jagged holes in the room, like something was eating the deku tree. Ivan felt fear worm into his heart but he gripped his sword and shield tighter. He might be afraid but he would do this, no matter what. The fear was blocked out by a rush of determination and Ivan stepped forward. Before he went too far, he suddenly remembered what he would need.

'Damn I almost walked in here without my slingshot ready. It would take at least a minute to get ready, not like in the game where it comes out in two seconds.' Thought Ivan. 'I need to have better foresight when it comes to fighting.'

Ivan walked backwards until he was standing in front of the opening. As quietly as he could, he put his shield on his back, stowed his sword in its sheath and took out some deku seeds. He put them in his pocket where they were easy to reach and held one in his hand. He walked forward again into the room and when he was about a quarter of the way in, the dark vines (those unnaturally thick vines) lashed out, sealing the door.

Ivan looked back at the wreath of vines. 'No turning back now.' He thought. He gulped but forced himself to look up. And then he saw it. (Don't blame me if I can't exactly remember what she really looks like, if I really can't google Gohma and I'm using the gohma you see the third gohma on the right)

The thing was large, easily 10 times Ivan's size. It had large, mottled grown armor covering it. Instead of legs it had a single leg with some type of sucker at the end that was attached to the ceiling. It had two large arms as long as its body. The arms were more heavily armored than the rest of the body and the armor was covered in wicked, curved spikes. They ended in large talon-like things. One talon was shaped like a horse hoof on each foot. Currently those arms were latched onto the ceiling. It had one single dark yellow eye with a green pupil with a red-orange thing shaped like a division sign in it. In the armpits were two blue, glowing sacs that rhythmically slightly opened and closed. The glow would go brighter then darker as they opened/closed respectively. On its back were two smaller arms ending in lobster claws. It had no visible mouth to speak of.

Ivan looked up at the large spider parasite in amazement. "That…is…"

"The Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Queen Gohma. Her eye is her weak point and she has control over her own personal army of deku scrubs." Said Navi. Ivan glanced at her.

"I always used to wonder this but how do you know so much about the enemies of Hyrule?"

"The deku tree made me study up on them over the past few centuries in preparation of the time when I was needed to accompany the Hero of Time." She said. Ivan's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes Ivan, you are the Hero of Time now. We spent centuries preparing for when you were needed and now it's time." She said. Ivan kept looking at her, and then he grinned and said

"Knowing I have a friend to look out for me is already making me feel more confident." He said. Navi smiled (By now, Link can figure out Navi's facial expressions through the way her light glows. Yes the light around a fairy is an indicator of their emotions. I totally made that up but for the sake of the story, it's true.) and Link grinned back.

"Now I'm ready, bring it on GOHMA!!!" he shouted the last word and the eye brightened. It widened and the parasite leapt down. She (yes Gohma is a she that's why her name is QUEEN Gohma despite all appearances) landed with a thump that shook the entire cavern and hissed at Ivan.

"_**Foolish boy, you do not know who you trifle with. Give me the stone which this doddery, old tree posesses" **_she said. Ivan glared at the parasite.

"I might be afraid of you but I will kill you, you overgrown tape worm!" he shouted. Gohma hissed.

"_**Fine come and take your death, boy!" **_she shouted. She widened her mouth with folded from under her eye and revealed a mouth three times the size of her head, full of razor sharp teeth as large as Ivan's arm. He gasped and she smashed down upon him. Ivan leapt back and saw the mouth dig into the space he had previously occupied. She rose and ripped out a good chunk of the ground. She chewed the chunk and swallowed it.

"_**I will devour this entire tree if it gets me that stone. I must have that stone!" **_She shouted, an insane gleam in her giant, widened eye.

"Now, Navi fly to the eye!" he shouted.

"What are you…"

"Just do it!" he shouted. Navi zipped to the eye and Link shot his deku seed. It collided straight into Gohma's wide eyed pupil.

"_**AHHHH!!!" **_she shouted. Her eye rolled into the back of her head and a second eye was revealed. This one was red and had an orange pupil with a blue-violet X in the center. She flopped forward, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Now Ivan, slash the eye!" shouted Navi. Link rushed forward and pulled out his sword. He stabbed the eye in the center of the X and when it went a few inches, he felt it hit something solid. Gohma reared up and shrieked. Ivan, who was still holding the sword, was brought up as well.

"Wahhhh!!!!" shouted Link as Gohma thrashed flinging her head every which way.

"Ivan, don't let go! If she flings you at that speed, you'll die from the impact!" shouted Navi.

Gritting his teeth, Ivan tucked away his slingshot and grabbed the hilt of the sword with his other hand. Pulling himself up, he kicked at the side of Gohma's eye until she shrieked again and thumped to the ground. Ivan lowered himself to the ground and, with a grunt, took his sword out of the eye. When he did, green-yellow blood spurted out, covering him him. He spat it out and shouted

"Ah! My god, that's disgusting!" He took off his cap and shook out the blood as best he could. Navi flew down and said

"You smell horrible." Ivan sniffed and then covered his nose.

"My god! I smell like a trash heap!"

"Um Ivan…"

"I know, I know Navi I'm disgusted as well. Right now, let's just go." He said.

"No Ivan, it's not…" Unfortunately Ivan was, unintentionally, ignoring her so he failed to see Gohma become covered in green fire. It came from her eye then spread over her body. Her armor stared cracking in places and falling off only to be replaced by dark purple/black armor. Her head fell off and it deteriorated into nothing (it deteriorated like how the bosses deteriorate into black dust and green fire). A new head grew along with a new eye. The head was larger and armored in the purple-black armor and the eye was more oval (horizontal side to side oval not vertical up to down oval) in shape and it was blue. The pupil was violet and it had an equals sign in the center. The equals sign was yellow-green in color. The large sucker thing was destroyed by the fire and two more legs, shaped similarly to her arms, grew. The two lobster like arms perched on her back moved and fixed themselves on the inside side of Gohma's sacs. (The way they are the lobster claws are not separated by the sacs like this L O O L with L being the sacs and O being the claws) The armor covering the claws broke off and new purple-black armor grew. They grew into a second set of legs. The sacs turned into a dark purple color with some black thrown in and as they opened and closed, purple mist seeped out. The armor on her arms broke off and new purple-black armor grew. The end of her arms transformed and became real hands, ending with vicious, curved claws.

As the process completed and the fire disappeared, the new Gohma stood up. The mist in the room turned blue and Ivan noticed the sudden color difference.

"What the…" The rest of Ivan's sentence was lost as he turned and looked at the newly transformed Gohma. He gaped in open astonishment and he said "Uh…uh…I'm screwed aren't I?" he asked no one in particular. Gohma chose that moment to become conscious. She shrieked and looked at the boy before her.

"_**I'm back, boy and now I shall finally devour you and claim the stone my master seeks!**_" she shouted. She lunged at him and Ivan screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There 4th chapter of Reality of Time done and next chapter, battle against Neo Gohma!

Anyway, there's a little test hidden in the color of Gohma's eyes. Whoever can figure it out gets all 4 chapters of Reality of Time and the 5th chapter 2 days before I post it. Review with your answer and your email address as well or else you can't get it. If you don't review by the 12th of May I'm posting the chapter. Also you can PM me if you don't want to give away your answer. Anyway goodbye! See you next time!


	5. Dawn of Change

Hello again! Here's chapter 5 of Reality of Time and please don't hate me for not updating too often. I'm only 14 and my parents are very...traditional is the nicest way of putting it. Also if Mido seems cruel in this fic (in the memories) just know that it was one of the only ways I could think of to show his new memories of people and also Mido looks kinda cool in this fic. He doesn't stand with his legs spread like in the game. he does everything normal and his eyes are just like Link's but green. Oh and some swearing is in this fic from this point on, you know. He's a 15-turned-12 monster battling warrior. Anyway here you go...just read...this author's note is getting awkward...dammit, stop staring!

P.S. - Ho.Ly.Shit. I just realized (On Sunday June 17th 2007) that I totally forgot to have Link get the kokiri emerald (the green sacred stone) from the deku tree. I can't believe it. I got so into my changes, I just totally forgot. Damn and I've had chapter 5, Dawn of Change since like May 15th or something. Geez. Anyway here's the edited Dawn of Change chapter with the sacred stone included.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Dawn of Change

Ivan stared up in shock at the behemoth standing before him.

(I'm blatantly stealing the next line from Spider Man 3 which I watched a few days ago)

"_**Don't wound what you can't kill, boy.**_" said the large insectoid. She opened her mouth, showing new, sharper black teeth with a much wider range and lunged down at Ivan who leapt back. He noticed that Gohma's mouth was so large, she couldn't see past it. He sheathed his sword and he tried to aim his sling shot but a second lunge caused him to leap to the side. He put the deku seed into the sling and pulled back. Gohma turned to look at him and he fired, the hard seed zipping to its target. The armor on Gohma's head reacted and closed, covering her eye, in a crude mockery of an eyelid. The seed bounced off and away.

"Damn I really am screwed." said Ivan with narrowed eyes. Now the fear was gone, replaced by anger and determination. Gohma crouched and then, using the newfound power of her four legs, leapt into the air and clung to the ceiling. The two sacs started pulsing more and more purple mist flowed from them. Then they opened and out fell two eggs. They were pure black, (like snake eggs only black) and Ivan's eyes widened.

He rushed forward and drew his sword. He slashed one of the eggs in half and it toppled. Out flowed a half formed dark baby gohma (regular baby gohmas but with purple-black armor like Neo Gohma) and egg fluid. Ivan turned to destroy the second one but cracks had already started to form. Ivan rushed, hoping to stop it in time but the egg broke, sending egg fluid and fragments everywhere, including Ivan.

'I'm so sick of getting spattered in freaking monster fluid!' thought Ivan angrily as he slashed at the baby gohma. His sword bounced off the armor with a "clang" and the gohma took its chance and rammed him, sending him back and leaving him with some bruises on his chest.

"The eye, Ivan! You have to hit the eye!" shouted Navi.

"Great! NOW you tell me." shouted Ivan as he dashed at the

suped-up baby gohma. He slashed at its eye but the head closed, protecting him. When it snapped open, Ivan stabbed a second time. Due to the sudden attack, the baby gohma was unable to defend itself as Ivan's sword pierced its eye. With a shriek, the baby gohma fell to the floor. Ivan yanked out his sword, taking care to not get blood splashed all over him again (although at this point it really wouldn't matter) and looked up. The adult Gohma's eye had dulled for a brief period as she gave birth and Ivan saw his chance. To save time, he dropped his sword and put a seed in the sling. He pulled his slingshot back and shot it at Gohma's exposed eye.

The seed whistled as it flew through the air and at the last second, Gohma's eye brightened but it was too late to intercept the attack. It hit the equals sign dead center and Gohma shrieked. She thrashed around and dropped from the ceiling. She landed with a large crash that created a mini quake in the room, setting Ivan off balance. He stumbled and Gohma opened her eye. The equals sign was gone, leaving only the pupil and the rest of the eye. (For the sake of my story the pupil is like the iris and the division sign is like the pupil, ok)

"_**You will pay, child!!!**_" shouted the arachnid. She reared up and held up her hands with the palms facing each other. Slowly but surely, dark energy started to build into the space between the palms until a ball of dark, vortex energy was there. Ivan looked up in shock at the attack. Then a purple beam of dark energy lanced out and Ivan cried out and jumped to the side, the beam missing him by a hair's breadth, leaving no blemish on the deku tree floor. Another beam, faster than the first, lashed out and struck Ivan in the shin. The force sent him slamming to the ground and he cried out. Gohma laughed and sent more beams at him. They all hit his back repeatedly and Ivan screamed out in pain. Then he lay still.

"_**That boy was foolish to think he could live against me.**_" said Gohma. She let the darkness dissappear and lowered herself down until her head was a few meters away from Ivan. She slowly started to open her mouth, ready to devour the boy. She leaned down and snapped up her mouth, tearing out the chunk of wood from the deku tree. "_**He stood no chance against me...strange...I do not taste him at all...that means...**_" Gohma shut her mouth with a snap and she gasped.

"Take this parasite bitch." said Link. He stood just outside of the hole Gohma had eaten and he swiped at Gohma's exposed eye, eliciting a shriek from the arachnid, causing her to stumble back in pain.

"_**But how. Those attacks should have killed you! No mortal could have survived them!**_" shouted Gohma, staring at Ivan who stood relatively unscathed other than the burn on his leg. Ivan smirked and took out what was on his back.

"True no mortal could've taken them but how about the dense wood of the spiritual Great Deku Tree." said Link, proudly displaying his deku shield. "All I had to do was play possum and it was easy."

"_**Don't you realize you fool, you've sealed your fate! I tried to be merciful and end you quickly but now it's too late for you!**_" said Gohma. She shrieked and her pupil disappeared leaving a blank, blue eye. Then Gohma froze. Ivan stood there, waiting for something to happen

"Um...do I win?" Then Gohma started convulsing violently. "Of course not. I knew it couldn't be that easy." deadpanned Ivan. She shrieked again and leapt to the ceiling. clinging with her hands. Her legs lashed out, stretching and wrapping around the four wooden pillars supporting the room. She shrieked and started pulling on them. Soon Ivan started hearing tell tale cracks and saw the wooden pillars bending. Realizing what she was attempting to do, Ivan ran to the door but it was still blocked by the vines. 'Crap what do I do now?' thought Ivan.

He turned to look at the straining insect monster and he drew his sword. Gripping his shield, he lifted his sword in the air.

"This is it Navi. Where we face death in order to do what we must. Where we shall sacrifice ourselves for the greater good." said Ivan, adopting a sage-like visage. Then it went away and he wailed. "Who am I kidding...I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" shouted Ivan. He ran around in pointless circles before stopping.

"Wait a second...Gohma's pretty wrapped up in her own world so that means I can..." Quickly Ivan shot a deku seed at Gohma's eye. It hit her and she shrieked and lurched forward, her legs detaching, and she fell to the ground. "Time to end this." said Ivan. He ran to the stunned beast and stabbed her eye. He yanked his sword out of the eye and then slashed her eye repeatedly. Gohma gave one final shriek before laying still. Green fire again sprouted over Gohma but this time she started to decay into black ash. Where Neo Gohma once stood there was a strange red jewel and a small black beetle that hurriedly scuttled away.

"Just as the deku tree thought, Gohma was cursed as well." said Navi.

"That seems to be the case." said Ivan. He walked and picked up the red jewel. It practically burned with evil and Ivan pocketed it. "We'll have to question the Great Deku Tree about this later." he said to Navi. She nodded and then the two companions herd an ominous creaking sound. "Great." said Ivan with a sigh. Then he screamed and ran as the pillars started to collapse, along with the room. He dove through the opening just as boulder-sized chunks of wood covered it. He lay panting and then got up and brushed himself off. "So what...no blue portal to just take me out of here?" he questioned. Nothing happened. Ivan sighed. "Oh well, gotta take the long way."

Ivan left the room and leapt into the water. He swam and reached the large, vine covered wall. He grabbed onto some vines and once his grip was firm he started scaling the wall. At about halfway, he paused to catch his breath and then he kept going up. When he reached the top, he was greeted by a deku baba that lunged at him. He shielded himself in time but he was knocked down the hole and into the water.

Other than being pissed off, he was okay. He climbed again and this time, right before he climbed to the top, he lobbed a deku nut over. He covered his eyes and heard the bang of the deku nut and vaguely saw the flash as a red blur from under his eyelids. He climbed up and a deku baba was crouched, frozen. He swiped its head in half and it wwithered and died, leaving nothing behind. Ivan ran through the deku tree entrance and breathed in the fresh scent of the meadow outside the deku tree.

"Thou hath done well, young Ivan. You have broken the curse on me and proven your courage in the presence of fear." Said the old tree. Then Ivan remembered what happened in the game and his eyes widened.

"No…no….NO! Great Deku Tree! Don't say those words, DON'T!" shouted Ivan. He was surprised he was getting so grief stricken at the knowledge of what was coming and a wave of memories flooded his head.

"_And that, my children, is how Hyrule came into this world." Finished the Great Deku Tree._

_He had just told the kokiri the story of Hyrule's creation by the three goddesses of legend, Din, Nayru and Farore._

"_Is it really true, Great Deku Tree?" asked a young kokiri girl. The wise tree nodded._

"_It is true, my child. Those sacred women came and formed the world we see around us and left in their wake, an artifact great enough to control the world." _

"_That is so awesome!" shouted a six year old Link. He stood up and started waving his arms around, emphasizing what he was talking about. "If I found that thing, I could be a big hero and save the world and beat monsters and…" Suddenly Ivan was startled by a fairy flying into his face. He shouted and stumbled back and fell over._

"_HA HA HA!!!" Link heard a voice laughing at him, joined by others. Link sat up and saw most of the kokiri looking at him and laughing. The fairy that startled him flew back to the side of…Mido, his worst enemy. He was laughing the loudest and pointing at Link. Link sniffed and tears started to form in his eyes (remember he's six) Just as he was about to start crying, the deku tree shook his leaves and a large deku nut fell out of them…right onto Mido's head. It hit him with a large thunk and Mido shouted "OW!" and started rubbing his bruised head._

"_Mido, what have I told you about picking on Link or any fellow kokiri for that matter?" asked the large, mystical tree._

"_But Great Deku Tree he's not even a real kokiri! A fairy didn't join him at birth!" shouted Mido._

"_Regardless of if he has a fairy or not. He's a kokiri and you should treat him with the respect you would treat any partnered kokiri with!" shouted the Great Deku Tree sternly. A kokiri raised her hand. "Yes, Saria?"_

"_Wouldn't that mean he still gets no respect?" asked Saria. The deku tree pondered this and then he started laughing._

"_I suppose you are right, Saria. Mido can be quite…coarse." Said the tree. Soon all the other kokiri, including Link, started laughing at the embarrassed kokiri bully. Later, when the kokiri started to leave the deku tree hollow, the great spirit said_

"_Wait, Link." Said kokiri stopped and turned to look at the Great Deku Tree._

"_You must not let what Mido say or do to you affect you. That is just the way he is and you can be assured that when I find out what he's doing, I'll stop him and protect you." Said the large tree. Link smiled._

"_I know you will, Great Deku Tree. You're the best." He said hugging the trunk. The Deku tree chuckled and said_

"_Thank you, Link."_

Ivan looked up at the deku tree. "Please, tell me…I was in time. Please Great Deku Tree." Said Ivan. The deku tree looked down at the boy in front of him. He shook his head.

"I am sorry, young Link. You are aware that you were fighting a battle with no time on your side. I will die soon. You have done your best and I am grateful you have cured the cursed parasite in me. It was very painful and now I can die in peace. Now, take the stone Ivan and go to the princess awaiting you in Hyrule Castle."

From the deku tree's leafy canopy floated a bright green stone in gilded gold. Ivan took it in his hands and stared in awe at the sacred stone of the forest.

"This...this..."

"Yes, it is the sacred stone of the forest, the kokiri emerald." said the Great Deku Tree. Ivan tucked away the stone and, silently, tears started to flow down Ivan's cheeks and he hugged the trunk of the tree.

"I'll do it Great Deku Tree, I promise! I'll beat Ganon and save Hyrule, I promise!" shouted Ivan. He sank into grieving sobs and Navi was sobbing as well.

" I believe you Ivan and it is alright for me to pass away. I am old and weary. My offspring will grow in my place, a reincarnation of me to guard the kokiri and the forest." Said the Deku Tree. Ivan continued sobbing until, after a few minutes, he started stopping and was reduced to sniffling.

"Before you sniff leave us, we need to ask you about something." Said Ivan. He felt around in his pocket and took out the red jewel. He lifted it up, showing it to the deku tree. The old tree inspected it for a few minutes before saying

"It is something used by the man who cursed me to possess others. If that particular person, Heath, had not interfered that jewel wouldn't have been used but now there's a new Ganondorf from your world that is just as evil and power hungry but this time he has knowledge of the timeline of events that occur in Hyrule. He will know what you try to do and will employ extra measures to kill you. One of those extra measures was the new additions upon Queen Gohma that I'm sure you noticed." Ivan nodded and said

"I was curious about what that was. I didn't have time to ponder though, considering I was in a life-and-death battle and all."

"This jewel is similar to the one Ganondorf and his surrogate mothers, Kotake and Koume Twinrova, use to control people but they've added an effect. A corrupt power, probably stemming from that character Heath, that increases the power of those possessed by the jewel. When they receive a killing blow or are in a death situation the jewel activates, basically giving them a second chance at life. But there is a terrible price. It hurts terribly afterwards and if used too long, it will kill them." said the wise tree.

"Is the time limit specific?" asked Ivan.

"Yes but I'm not exactly sure how long. The AHM is, unfortunately, not that capable in acquiring details. It took the last of my strength just to garner that bit of knowledge about the jewel. The limit should be, generally, 10 minutes on monsters like Gohma and 15 to 20 minutes on humans." The deku tree gasped and he said

"I'm sorry Navi and Ivan. I'm afraid my time in this world is...up...Tell the other kokiri I loved them...and...I'll miss...you...all...good...bye..." Then the deku tree was silent. Before their eyes, Navi and Ivan saw the warm brown wood of the deku tree fade into gray and the vibrant, green leaves become dull brown.

Ivan and Navi looked up at the great deku tree with sadness in their hearts and eyes. He stood gray and motionless, his leaves a dull brown color. Ivan pocketed the jewel. "Goodbye..." said Ivan. "Great Deku Tree..." said Navi. They both turned and left the lifeless hollow of the deku tree.

When they emerged, Nik was standing there, a familiar kokiri next to him.

"Saria!" said Ivan with a smile as he rushed to his...Link's...friend. A rush of memories once again swept him away.

_"Ha Ha Ha! Stupid little no-fairy boy!" said Mido as he and his two bully friends laughed at Link, who had, once again, been pushed down._

_"Leave him alone, jerk." said a voice. Mido's face lost the smirk and adopted a frown._

_"C'mon Saria. He doesn't mean anything. He's just a half person." said one of Mido's friends. Saria glared at the lot of them and helped Link off the ground._

_"No he's not a half person. He's a full kokiri and my friend." she said. Mido's frown deepened and he threw up his hands._

_"Fine I don't care. Be friends with the twerp if you want to." Mido stalked off, followed by his two goons._

_"Are you okay, Link?" asked Saria with a concerned smile. Link grinned and said_

_"Yeah you know me Saria. I'm way tougher than that bastard, Mido!" A bonk on the head followed this statement. "Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Watch your mouth, Link!" she said, frowning. Link sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"Yes ma'am." said Link sarcasm oozing from his voice. "OW!" Link nursed the two new bruises on his head._

_"You deserved that." said the female kokiri with a stern face._

Ivan smiled and hugged his friend. "I've missed you, where have you been?" asked Ivan. Saria looked confused and said

"What do you mean? I just saw you a few hours ago. You know, to tell you to meet the Great Deku Tree?" she said.

"You did?" asked Ivan, adopting a confused look as well. Saria frowned and rested her palm on Ivan's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright today, Link?" she asked.

"Um...I'm Ivan..." Saria frowned more and she said

"You need to lie down Link. You must be hallucinating."

"Um...ok...just let me have a little chat with Ni...Mido." said Ivan. He sidled over to Nik and grabbed his shoulder. Taking him a few feet away he whispered

"Buddy tell me I'm not going crazy but Saria was NOT around a few hours ago right?" Nik shook his head.

"No she wasn't and when I talked to other kokiri about her they didn't know who I was talking about. When I told them she was your friend, they told me I was mixed up and you didn't have any friends. Now it's changed. It's like...she didn't even exist but now...she does...it's weird." concluded Nik.

"I guess what the deku tree told me was true then." said Ivan.

"What was that?" asked Nik. Quickly, Ivan abbreviated the story the deku tree told him and his experiences within the deku tree. "Whoa! We have memories going like a trillion years back in our heads and we didn't know it." said Nik in awe.

"Yeah and it seems that the existence thing the deku tree explained is going on as well. People from our world seem to be the only ones who are aren't affected by the existence shifts. For the time being, that leaves just you and me." said Ivan.

"Man, we are involved in something beyond anything imaginable. This is totally awesome!" said Nik with a grin. "We're like totally living the Zelda fan dream here!" he said. Ivan looked at Nik with calm, serious eyes.

"This is beyond that, Nik. This is serious. Any mistake we make could have serious complications in the future. If we die here, entire time periods could be gone. We could remove our families from existence. We could cause a war in the future. The possibilities are endless. We have to take this seriously because if we don't...then our time, and an endless number of other times, are history or in this case, not history." said Ivan. Nik gulped at the serious face of his friend. "Ok then." said Nik. "I'll help in anyway I can." Ivan smiled.

"Thanks Nik." The two kokiris walked back to their friends and as they came back, Ivan said

"And that's why you should never try that stupid mud prank again!" Nik glanced at him in confusion and Ivan whispered

"Play along. Be Mido. I was trying to get you back for a stupid prank with mud." Nik nodded and he shouted

"Shut up No-fairy boy! That prank would've gone off flawlessly if you hadn't seen me!" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Right." he said, sarcasm oozing from his voice. Then Ivan said

"Anyway I gotta go. See you guys later." Ivan ran off and soon he felt a rumble in his stomach. "Wait a second...I'm hungry!" said Ivan. "In reality, I've only been here a few hours or so and in the game Link never needed food but now...hey Navi where can I get some food?"

"Kokiri eat deku seeds, deku nuts, fruit and they drink water. Kokiri are vegetarians because harming any animal within the forest would be considered the ultimate sin." said Navi.

"So I gotta go veggie until I at least hit Hyrule City Market?" he asked. Navi nodded.

"Damn." he muttered. He pulled a nut out of his pocket and was about to bite it when Navi shouted

"WAIT!!!" Ivan started and he glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"If you just bite into it like that the flash will go off rather painfully in your mouth. At worst, you'll lose a tooth or two, at best you'll have a burn the size of an egg in your mouth." she said. Ivan put the nut down slowly. "You have to open it up then it'll be safe to eat." she said. Ivan pried his finger nails into the seam in the nut and opened it. He discovered that the brown part of the deku nut was only a shell. Inside, the real nut was a gold color. Ivan threw the shell behind him and he heard the bang of the flash.

"Oh it's the shell of the nut that makes the flash and bang." he said. He bit into a piece and was met with a nice, earthy taste. He popped the nut into his mouth and chewed it, feeling the comfortable feeling of food sliding down his throat. As he walked to the entrance to the forest he consumed all his deku nuts and about 10 of his seeds. The seeds tasted almost like salted peanuts. He saw the log that showed the exit to the forest and he smiled.

"We're almost out of the forest. Then it's off to Hyrule Castle!" he said. He thought about all the things that happened to him...Link...whatever...in the forest through their younger years. The fights with Mido, the fun times with Saria, the comforting moments with the Great Deku Tree. Ivan's face started to become sad. 'It'll be a while before I see this place again.' he thought. He turned to the log and walked through the darkness.

When he emerged on the bridge, he walked forward to about halfway and turned around, expecting what he would see. He was right...in a sense. Saria was standing at the mouth of the tunnel, sadly looking at Ivan.

"So it's true, you're really leaving." she said. Ivan nodded sadly.

"Well, what can you expect? He's the chosen one." said a voice. Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. Nik emerged from the tunnel mouth, a deku shield slung on his back. Behind it, Ivan glimpsed the head of a large war axe.

"What're you doing here Mido?" asked Ivan. Nik grinned.

"I'm coming with you." he said. Ivan's eyes widened.

"What? But you know that's...that's not how it's supposed to be, you know?" he said. Nik nodded.

"True but that jewel isn't supposed to be as you put it but yet it is here. Ganondorf will definitely have surprises waiting for you, stuff you can't handle on your own, I'm sure. He wouldn't expect you to have help. You know that." said Nik. Ivan still looked conflicted.

"But...are you..." Nik's smile faded and he adopted a serious look.

"I'm going Ivan and there's nothing you can say to stop me. You're my friend and I'll help you no matter what." he said. Ivan finally conceded and he sighed and nodded.

"Alright then Nik, but you know this is gonna be difficult, scary and quite possibly fatal right?" he asked. Nik nodded. Ivan grinned. "Fine then, let's go!" he said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked. Nik jerked his thumb at Saria who stood off to the side, looking confusedly at the two kokiri in front of here. Ivan turned to her.

"I guess I should explain. Saria, you see, the truth is..." Ivan launched into the explanation of what was going on. Him and Nik being from another world, the AHM stuff, what the deku tree told him, everything! Afterwards Saria was in shock and she looked down at the floor in silence for the longest time.

"Saria...you okay?" asked Ivan. Saria looked up and she nodded.

"Yes...just...thinking." she said. "Anyway...you might not be the same Link but...you're still my friend Ivan. I wish you and Nik luck on your journey. I hope as you take this, when you play it, you'll think of me." she said. She held out her ocarina. Ivan nodded and smiled.

"I'll always..." A throat clearing was heard. "I mean...we'll always treasure this ocarina Saria." said Ivan.

"Yeah, no doubt." said Nik with a grin and a wink.

"We'll see you later, Saria." said Ivan. The two friends turned to leave but Saria said

"Wait, Ivan..." Ivan turned and Saria cupped his face. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and when she pulled away, they were both blushing. "That will make sure you never forget me." she said, smiling through her blush. She turned and walked back into the forest. Ivan stood there, blushing and motionless.

"Dude...Ivan..." said Nik. Ivan snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend's grinning face.

" What...nothing happened." Nik rolled his eyes.

"Right. Whatever, let's go." he said. The two kokiri looked back at their home one more time before going through the log, entering the world outside the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM! There you go, my major plot twist, making this fic different from all those other self insertion/ telling the game stories. Don't worry. Mido's axe will be explained next chapter. See ya!

P.S: Sorry for not updating as fast as I should and this chapter is 4667 words long, including author notes.


	6. Hyrulean Experience

Here we go, number 6!!! An explanation to Mido's axe will be found here and yes, I know I'm a total BASTARD for taking so long to update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Hyrulean Experience

When Nik and Ivan came out of the log and path to the kokiri forest, they were in awe. Hyrule Field was ENORMOUS!!! They couldn't even see the castle or anything. Lon Lon Ranch was a vague hill bump on the horizon.

"Daaaayaaamnnnn..." said Nik as he looked over the vast expanse that was Hyrule field. Ivan stared in shock at the vastness of Hyrule field. "This place is HUGE!!!"

Navi, who was fluttering around Link's head, said

"Well obviously. Hyrule's a big place, at least 15 times bigger than the Lost Woods." Ivan's face fell.

"How are we gonna get across this?" asked Ivan, scratching the back of his head morosely.

"It's probably shorter than it looks but it'll still take a long time. We'll need water and food that could last us a couple of days." said Nik.

"Yeah...we're gonna have to go back to the kokiri forest to stock up." said Ivan. The two boys' faces fell.

"But...we made the speeches...and the dramatic stuff and...it's totally ruined." said Nik. Ivan shrugged.

"Let's just go hurry up." The two kokiri ran into the entrance and emerged about an hour later, sporting two water skins and packs. "Well we're ready, so let's go!" said Ivan with a grin. Nik smiled and nodded.

The two best friends started walking towards the bump that was Lon Lon Ranch. As they walked, Ivan asked

"So, Nik? What's up with the axe? I never saw that in the game." Nik nodded and said.

"Well, the thing is...I'm not a full kokiri." said Nik. Ivan stopped walking and he and Navi both stared at the blushing kokiri...excuse me...non-kokiri and soon a muffled sound could be heard. It grew louder and louder until...

"BWAHAHAHA!!!" exploded Ivan. He laughed long and hard, until he was on his knees, clutching his stomach. His laughter slowly subsided and he gasped out

"So...who's the...halfling...now...hahaha!!!" Nik frowned and stomped his foot.

"It's not my fault Mido made fun of you so much. We just came here remember? And don't you want me to finish my story on my axe?" he asked. Ivan slowly stopped laughing and sat there, gasping with laughter. He nodded for Nik to continue and the boy cleared his throat.

"Well you see, my mom is a kokiri while my dad is a human. One day, two years before I was born, my dad, Irork, stumbled into the kokiri village, wounded by a Wolfos pursuing him. As the wolfos approached, ready to devour him, a deku nut hit in front of it, flashing and stunning it. A gang of kokiri jumped from the bushes, shouting and waving deku sticks. They all rushed at the stunned wolf-creature and hit it until it whimpered and ran off. The children cheered and one of the kokiri approached the man who had collapsed, clutching his side. That kokiri was my mom, Jadis. She and the other kokiri took the unconscious man to a nearby hut, my mom's hut coincidentally, and she personally nursed him back to health.

My dad grew to love her and she grew to love him. Soon after, they wanted to get married and have a family but you see kokiri are meant to stay kids forever and, you know, never fall in love or any other...adult...stuff. The deku tree assisted my parents and allowed my mom a life as a human for a year. They had an unofficial ceremony under the deku tree declaring them husband and wife and soon after my mom was pregnant. She had me but, sadly, died in child birth. As one of the kokiris wrapped me up in cloth and was about to give me to my dad, the wolfos from before burst in and charged my dad, knocking me away in the process. I landed safely upon the bed and the wolfos wanted to eat me and it lunged at me. My dad got between us and instead the wolfos killed him. Roots burst from the ground and wrapped around the wolfos.

"_You have defiled these sacred grounds with death."_ boomed the Great Deku Tree. The wolf thing howled and got sucked below the ground. The bodies of my parents were taken and placed under the roots of the Great Deku Tree, preserving them for eternity." said Nik. Ivan nodded his head thoughtfully and he said

"But wait, where does the axe come into play?" Nik laughed and scratched his head.

"I had forgotten to explain that. You see my dad was a weapons smith and he forged what is now known as the three artifacts of the kokiri. The kokiri sword, the fairy bow and the least known one the forest axe. These things are hundreds of years old and were kept preserved by the Great Deku Tree as remnants of a human's influence on the forest. I told him about my desire to go with you as you ventured through his body and he revealed under his roots, the bodies of my parents and the forest axe. He told me the story I just told you and gave me the axe. He said '_May it help you carve down the forests of evil that grow ever larger' _or something mystic like that." said Nik. Ivan smiled somewhat grimly.

"It better help. We gotta fight a bad ass gerudo sorcerer who knows how the original history played out. He's gonna cover his bases 10 times harder than the Ganondorf within the game." Nik nodded silently and the two stopped talking. They just walked for about an hour until Nik said

"Hey Ivan, do you kinda miss your mom or dad?" Ivan looked up at the clouds flying over head

"Well I haven't really thought about it, you know. I mean I was caught up with actually being here **in **Zelda, it was kinda overwhelming but now that I think about it, I guess I do. I mean, if what we can see and what the deku tree said is right then we're gonna be here through the full adventure at least and at most we'll be here for the rest of our lives." said Ivan. Nik stared up at the sky, letting what his friend said roll around in his head.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But we're doing this to save everyone we love, you know."

The two green clad youths walked along in silence, thinking of their families.

"Hey Nik…if we never get back…" Nik looked at Ivan with a serious face.

"If we don't get back then we don't get back. That's the way it needs to be…for the safety of, well, everything…We've…**literally**…got the whole world on our shoulders." Said Nik. Ivan grinned slightly, stretched out his hand and said

"Yeah and, it's corny but…as long as we're friends and we work together, nothing can stand in our way." Nik smiled and clasped his friend's hand. They shook.

"Neo Ganon better get ready, he now has two kokiri boys to deal with." Nik looked questioningly at his friend. "What?...Neo means new (and it sounds cooler) and he's a different Ganondorf so he's Neo Ganon. The upgraded version of Gohma was Neo Gohma as well." Nik looked his best friend.

"Well, it does have a certain…ring to it, I suppose. Hey, do you think we'll find anymore people from our world, you know, besides Ganondorf?" Ivan shrugged.

"Maybe…I don't know. Saria is a major character and apparently she was replaced by someone but that person only remembers being Saria. It's weird…hey let's play a song on the ocarina." Said Nik. Ivan took it out and blew into it. A simple note came out. "You think you can play Zelda's lullaby on that?" Ivan shrugged and said.

"I was never that good at instruments, remember…whatever I'll try." Ivan put the ocarina to his lips and placed his fingers near the holes. He attempted to put some type of tune together but his efforts let out a sound like a dying cat. He tried again and this time, a vaguely musical sound came out.

"Well, that was a little better." Nik said. "Try Zelda's lullaby." Ivan shrugged and thought of the mystical song, the symbol of the royal family. He played and his fingers moved along the holes letting out the soothing tone of Zelda's lullaby. The music echoed soothingly and Nik's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I thought you sucked at instruments?" he said.

Ivan was bewildered. "I do, usually but when I thought of the song, my body kinda...played automatically...it was weird."Nik shrugged

"And so another mystery is added to this expansive Zelda world and our lives." The two boys kept on walking, idly chatting until they noticed the sun start to set.

"Sun's going down, where are we gonna stay?" asked Nik. Ivan looked around and pointed at a tree. It was a pretty large tree with a canopy of leaves and branches. 

"We could stay in the tree?" said Ivan. Nik looked questioningly at his friend.

"A tree? You can't be serious. What are we, apes?" Ivan shrugged.

"It beats watching out for stalkids all night." Ivan grabbed the first branch and nimbly ascended the tree, stopping on a net of branches in the canopy 12 feet above the ground. He took off his boots, shield and sword, hung them on a branch and laid back, sighing. Nik sighed as well but for a different reason, annoyance.

"Fine then. I'm sticking down here." Nik plopped down, removed his boots and lay back.

"Suit yourself." said Ivan in an eery, telltale voice. Nik shivered but past it off as the cold and, soon, the snoring of the two kokiri could be heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nik awakened slowly to a strange, grinding sensation on his arm.

'What the...' Nik blearily opened his eyes and looked down at his left arm. His eyes widened and he clamped them shut. "Gotta be dreaming...gotta be dreaming..." he mumbled. He opened them again and looked down. There was a stalkid gnawing at his arm with its dull, flat teeth.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

The young Hero of Time opened his eyes to the screaming of his friend.

"What in the name of-" He looked down from his tree and saw his friend standing over a pile of bones, his axe held out before him. This was the first time Ivan had seen the forest axe in its full glory.

The shaft was 1 and a 1/2 feet long. It was a deep brown with a gilded helix gold pattern on it. The grip was 7 inches long and made of tough leather. It was a double bladed axe. One blade was sharp...**very** sharp. It had a tree molded into it. The other blade was wider and blunter, meant for less lethal encounters. It was a large axe but meant to be wielded one handed, but at this time Mido was too small to do that so he was forced to use two hands.

"Nice axe." said Ivan. "What happened?" Nik looked up at him with wide, adrenaline-rush eyes.

"Sleeping...biting...stal..." panted the kokiri. Ivan nodded thoughtfully.

"So a stalkid bit you while you were sleeping, huh?" Nik frantically nodded. Ivan smirked and said

"Tch. Baka. I told you it was safer in the trees." Nik glared at his friend and Ivan noticed angry red bruise marks on his arm. "Good thing that thing's teeth weren't too sharp." Ivan took his boots off the branch he'd hung them on and slipped them on. He strapped his shield and sword to his back and started climbing down the tree. He jumped the last few feet and smiled. "Well let's keep going then." Nik nodded and strapped the axe onto his back again. The two friends started heading for the distant Lon Lon Ranch which, to them, was just a bit closer.

After a few hours, the boys had reached the ranch. The large gate loomed above them.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" said Nik.

"Everything is huge now that we're seeing it through our own eyes and not 3rd person." said Ivan. Nik nodded and the two boys roamed in to look around the ranch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate cuccos." said Ivan simply. The two kokiri had gone in to the cucco building where the little creatures' attention was put on Ivan. They proceeded to squawk and chase him around until he was on top of a bale of hay with angry chickens clucking below him.

"I don't know, I kinda like 'em." said Nik as he lay on his stomach, a cucco traipsing up and down his back, giving him a relaxing massage, claws and all. Ivan glared at his friend.

"They can sense the kokiri part of you. You're all woodsy and stuff while I'm a human who, to them, kills them, eats them and takes their young." said Ivan moodily. Nik shrugged and said

"At least you didn't wake up to a pile of loose bones gnawing on your arm."

"I TOLD you to come up in the tree but noooo, you preferred the ground."

"I got a thing against heights okay?"

"Are you kidding me?! We have to go through so much tall shit on this adventure and you're AFRAID?! That's...that's just sad."

"Are you frikkin serious? Like I'm gonna stay in a forest for the rest of my life while you go, gather mystical stones, get a bad ass legendary sword, become the triforce of courage hero, get all kinds of cool items and get FOUR FRIKKING LOVE INTERESTS!!! Add in me knowing you're doing all this and no way in hell am I staying behind."

Ivan had stopped listening after stones but his ears perked at the words 'four frikking love interests'

"Hey that's right I get four of the hottest girls in Hyrule who like me, score!" Nik glared at his friend.

"I'm entitled to some of that now that I'm going with...oh shit!" shouted Nik. He leapt up, causing the cucco on his back to gently plop to the ground. With a sharp whistle and a clap from Nik, the rest of the cuccos scattered to idly do whatever the hell they do.

"And WHY didn't you do that before?!" shouted Ivan. Nik shrugged and said

"It was entertaining watching you cower in fear but anyway, we gotta go, NOW." he said.

"Why?" asked Ivan.

"Because, unlike in the game, we have a time limit now. We don't have forever to do what we want and get the rest of the sacred stones. We have like...actually I don't know how long but not that long. We need to go, see Zelda, get the letter and head to Death Mountain as soon as possible." Ivan nodded and the two boys opened the door to the house and ran smack dab into Ingo. The man grunted and fell back, spilling the chicken feed out of the bucket in his hand onto the ground.

"What in the-...Who are you kids?!" shouted the ranch hand. The two kokiri stuttered and Ivan said

"Um...we're friends...of...Malon, yeah! We're Malon's friends. We came to find her but I guess she's not here." Ingo eyed the two and said

"You're friends with Miss Malon...but I'm almost sure she's never talked about you, at least around me, and I don't recall ever seeing you two either." The two young men glanced at each other.

"Well...we just met her in town and...and..."

"She asked us to go find Epona!" shouted Nik. Ivan glanced at his friend but Ingo nodded sadly.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Epona got out when I foolishly left open the gates to feed the cows. She's been gone for two days and Miss Malon has been so sad." said Ingo. "I feel very bad for her. I wish you boys the best of luck but how do you propose to find her?"

"Well she didn't specifically say go find her but we're travelers and she asked us to keep an eye out for a female colt with a white mane and tail who likes this song." said Nik. He took out the Fairy Ocarina from Ivan's pocket and played Epona's Song. The music flowed out melodiously and the two boys could hear the horses and cows in the ranch neigh in praise of the song.

"That was very good young man. That's a song Miss Malon's mother taught her. It's very soothing to animals, especially horses." said Ingo with a smile.

"Thank you, well, we'll be going now." said Nik. The two kokiri dashed out of the ranch into Hyrule field.

"How'd you know Epona was missing Nik?" asked Ivan.

"I read the Ocarina of Time manga. My mom bought it for me." he said. "In it, Epona comes and helps Link out while he's on Death Mountain and afterwards she goes back to Malon."

"Oh...I didn't read the manga. I just ruled the game." The two boys walked on silently immersed in their own thoughts until they stood in front of the Hyrule castle town draw bridge. The two boys grinned and ran into the market.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you go! Chapter 6. Sorry to any loyal fans out there (if I have any) for taking so long to update but I had a sever case of LORS (Lack of Review Syndrome) and I personally dedicate this chapter to SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491, my most loyal fan (he gives me reviews for each chapter) So see you everyone. And this time, seriously, I won't I repeat WON'T post chapter 7 until I get 13 reviews or more. (Sorry SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491)


	7. The New Addition

Aw, to hell with getting 13 reviews! Here's the 7th chapter of Reality of Time. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The New Addition

The Hyrule castle town was very big and most of it was dominated by a large market. The market was bustling. People were talking laughing and the shouts of bids for items were heard from shopkeepers. The smell of the crowd, food and other things was strong.

"Sweet, this is Hyrule Market. It's-"

"Huge. I know, Nik. We go through this whenever we enter a new place." said Ivan with a grin. He sniffed and smiled. "I smell MEAT!" The two heros shouted in joy and rushed to the nearest stand that sold anything that used to be an animal. Soon after the two boys were hungrily eating two grilled beef steaks. It was at a hefty price of 50 rupees but they were hungry.

"THAT was good." said Ivan, licking his fingers. Nik nodded in agreement and finished off his steak as well. Suddenly the friends heard a shout nearby.

"DRAGON! DRAGON! 200 RUPEES! ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME DEAL!!!" The two boys rushed to the direction of a stand where the voice was coming from and they saw a muscular pale skinned man waving a bell. He had coarse, short messy red hair and wore shades and he held a small cage that had a small dragon in it.

"COME ON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! EXTREMELY RARE PROLIXORIENS DRAGON HERE! FOR THE LOW, LOW PRICE OF 200 RUPEES!" shouted the man. The dragon in question lay in its cage, looking out mournfully at the crowd, sometimes glancing at the shopkeeper. It was about 3 feet long and had no legs to speak of. It's paws had 3 claws and it had 2 curved horns on its head. It had large, sparkling green eyes and it was a light blue color with a white underbelly. Nik yanked at Ivan's clothes.

"Dude that's _Volvagia_!" he whispered. Ivan's eyes widened.

"No frickin way. Volvagia is like 30 feet long and is black and red and he's a freaking lava monster that lives in the Fire Temple." whispered Ivan. Nik shook his head.

"No that's Volvagia as a baby. In the manga Link buys it and sets it free and later on, after the 7 year skip, it's been taken over by Ganondorf and used to terrorize Death Mountain."

"How much money you got on you?" asked Ivan. Nik searched through his pockets and pulled out a handful of blue rupees that came together into a purple rupee. Ivan dug through his pockets and pulled out an orange rupee.

"Ok a purple rupee, 50, and an orange rupee, 100, gives us..." Nik paused in a dramatic silence but Ivan knew it was because he was taking a while to calculate. "...150 rupees. Boy, math just leaves you when you're in the past." says Nik. Ivan nodded but frowned.

"We still need 50 more rupees...hey I think I know where to get some! Follow me!" Ivan ran back near the drawbridge and entered a small hut. A guard sat in there in the corner, snoring, near a small hole that stared out at Hyrule Field. In the room were at least three dozen pots.

"Ok get to smashing!" said Ivan. He pulled out his sword and started hacking at the pots, breaking them and collecting the rupees that came out. Mido lifted the pots and flung them into each other, collecting rupees as well. Ivan did a spin attack and he heard a swear from Nik. He looked back and found his friend had been launched forward onto his front. (the two boys backs were to each other) The deku shield on his back had a thin gash through the center.

"Sorry Nik I guess I knocked you forward with my spin attack." Nik got up and held his cheek which had a shallow cut from some broken glass.

"Well be more careful Ivan. It wouldn't have helped if you'd lacerated my back open or something!" shouted Nik. Ivan cringed but he knew his friend was right.

"Sorry." Nik sighed and his anger calmed.

"I know you didn't mean to but you have to take care now. Swinging a sword at a person or thing will cut it, not pass through it like the game." said Nik. "Anyway, how much money you got. I got a ton of blue and green rupees that came together to form a orange rupee and a red rupee."

"I got an orange rupee and a yellow rupee." said Ivan. "So with our previous 150, we got your 100 and 20 and my 100 and 10. Added all together that's... 380 rupees. More than enough to buy the dragon!" said Ivan. "C'mon let's hurry and pray that it's still there." The two boys ran as fast as they could to the stall and saw the pale skinned, red haired shade wearing man with the dragon shouting out the price of 200 rupees.

Ivan dug the two orange rupees out of his pocket and held them up at the man.

"Oh it appears we have a buyer. I'll take these." The man took up the rupees and handed Ivan the cage, his sunglasses practically twinkling in mirth. "Sorry folks. The rare prolixoriens dragon is sold to the young man in green!"Ivan smiled and he and Nik walked off deeper into the market, talking. They didn't notice one thing though. Sunglasses aren't supposed to be in this timeline. The man removed his shades and watched the young boys leave through his bright pale green eyes. He smirked evilly.

"So easy to manipulate the unsuspecting." chuckled the man before he walked away, disappearing like a faded photograph.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan opened the cage and the little dragon came out. It looked up at them with warm, inquisitive eyes.

"Hey there little guy." said Ivan, reaching out to pet the dragon. In response, the dragon bit his hand, causing Ivan to yelp. He shook his hand and the dragon let go, leaving some small teeth marks. Ivan growled at the dragon and it whimpered. Nik picked it up and started stroking its head. The young dragon purred and snuggled into Nik's chest. Ivan glared.

"I told you Ivan. Being half kokiri, I got a thing for animals." said Nik with a grin. "Now what should we name him, huh?"

"Well his name **is** Volvagia." said Ivan but Nik shook his head.

"That's probably a name Ganon came up with. How about a different one." They thought about it for a moment and then Ivan snapped his fingers.

"I got it, Orian." said Ivan. Nik shrugged.

"Sounds good so from now on we are three. Nik, Ivan and the new addition, Orian!" said Nik with a smile. Ivan grinned as well.

"Hm-hm." said a voice. The two boys looked up at Navi's floating form and Nik grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, we're four then. Nik, Navi, Ivan and Orian."

"That's more like it." said the blue fairy with a 'hmph'.

"Well then let's go meet a princess." said Ivan. The two boys ventured deeper into Hyrule Castle Town and they came across a small girl with long red hair, brown work boots and a long white dress with blue trim. She was looking at the castle with a frown on her face.

"Where is he?" she muttered. She turned and found Ivan, Nik and Orian looking at her.

"Where is who?" asked Nik. The girl sighed.

"My father. He went to deliver some milk to the castle and hasn't returned. If he's taking this long I'm pretty sure he's fallen asleep somewhere, that lazy man." she muttered the last part.

"Well we were just heading to the castle." said Ivan. Her eyes brightened.

"Oh, you were. I hate to be a bother but can you please find my father for me? The guards would not let a common ranch girl like me in."

"Sure, we'll find him, right Nik?" asked Ivan. Nik nodded.

"Well thank you very much and...oh, I almost forgot my manners. My name is Malon, what's yours?"

"Well I'm Ivan, he's Nik and this little guy's Orian."

"Nice to meet you all and thank you again for helping me." said Malon with a smile.

"No problem." said Nik. "See ya." The adventures continued on their way to Hyrule Castle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry son but I can't let you in to see the princess." said the guard. The two boys and their dragon were standing in front of the large gate of Hyrule Castle.

"C'mon you have to, it's REALLY important." said Ivan. The guard shook his head and Ivan sighed.

"Fine we'll leave. C'mon guys." The group walked back in the direction of Hyrule and, about halfway there, Ivan stopped and turned to the left pointing out some vines. "C'mon, let's climb up those." he said with a mischievous grin. Nik grinned as well and even Orian made a small sound. Orian clung to Nik's back as they ascended the vines and came down when they reached the top. They snuck over the top of the gate and around the clearing leading to the castle, ducking behind guards and other things. Soon they had reached the moat and we're about to jump in but Orian was shaking and whimpering.

"What's wrong with Orian?" asked Ivan.

"I think he's afraid of the water. He **is** a fire dragon after all." said Nik. Ivan thought for a few minutes and then he smiled.

"I have an idea." He took the deku shield off of his back and, using its straps, he strapped Orian onto it. Together the two kokiris gently lowered the make shift raft into the water. It moved along with the water's current and came to rest on an incline in the corner ahead. Orian looked back at them with curious eyes.

"Well let's jump in!" said Nik.

"Well, about that, you see I-" Ivan couldn't finish his sentence as Nik grabbed his arm and jumped pulling him into the water. Nik floated up, spitting out some water.

"Whoa, this water's cold huh, Ivan? Ivan?" Nik looked to his side and saw his friend scrabbling under water, being taken away by the current, bubbles leaking out of his open mouth. "Ivan!"

'I can't swim, I can't breathe. Dammit, move body, move!' thought Ivan but his body refused to get itself to the surface. He flopped about, his arms struggling to get to the surface. He could see Nik trying to come to him but the deku shield and axe on his back was making it very difficult for him to swim to Ivan.

'I can't breathe, I can't swim, can't...breathe...can't...swim...breathe...swim...breathe...swim...' Just as Ivan was on the border of black out, a flow of memories came into him.

_"Ok kokiri, time for your swimming lesson." said a green fairy. The few dozen kokiri stood in front of the central pond. "Now the deku tree has given me the task of teaching you how to swim. Now, I may be small but I do have the knowledge to teach you. Now crowd around and watch my actions." said the green fairy. He slowly floated to the ground and his light disappeared, revealing a man with short green hair and a green pants and shirt made out of leaves._

_"Now, you take your arms and do this motion in the water while you're lying flat." He moved his arms, demonstrating a normal stroke. "Watch me." He lightly fluttered into the water and did a few feet of a normal stroke. "Now, as I call you're names, come up and try and imitate what I did."_

_Several kokiri went until the instructor said "Link." Link walked up to the pond with a confident grin. He jumped in and tried what the instructor did. He was a natural and was swimming through the water with ease. When he needed air he breathed but water came up and he started coughing. He got into a standing position (the pond water reaches their chests in height) and started coughing up water._

_"What...happened?" said Link in between coughs._

_"You need to tilt your head to the side to breath Link." said the instructor. "When you're swimming it's very important that you breathe...breathe...breathe..._

'BREATHE!' thought Ivan. He used his new found memory to swim up to the surface of the moat. His head popped up and he gasped for air. He panted heavily and swam back to where Orian sat on the incline. Nik was close by and he climbed onto the incline as well. Ivan strapped his shield off of Orian and placed it on his back. Nik said

"Ivan, man I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Ivan coughed a little but he nodded.

"Yeah I'm good but how could you forget I couldn't swim?! If I hadn't gotten some more of Link's memories, I would've been dead!" said Ivan.

"I'm sorry Ivan, I really messed up." Ivan shook his head and coughed up more water.

"It's...cough...okay, we all make mistakes." he said. They turned to the left and saw a portly man with a brown ponytail, a red shirt and blue overalls snoring against a crate with a cow on it.

"Hey wake up, Mr. Talon!" shouted Ivan. The man continued snoring. Then the group heard the shuffle of feet.

"I heard the noise this way, follow me men!" came a voice. Three of the Hyrule Castle guards came around the corner and looked around.

"It must have been that milk deliverer crying out in his sleep, sir." said one of the soldiers.

"You're probably right Cable but just incase let's keep our eyes and ears wide open." said the leading soldier. They filtered back to their guard posts and Ivan, Nik and Orian got up from behind the milk crate.

"Ok...we need a quieter way of waking him up." said Ivan. Orian scampered down the crate and looked at the snoring man. Then he widened his mouth and clamped down on the man's leg. Talon shot up with a 'Yowch!' and started whacking at his leg, getting Orian off of it. He blearily opened his eyes and muttered

"Where am I? Hm...dragon..." he looked down at the thing that had bit him then at the two boys. They both said

"Malon's waiting." And then his eyes widened.

"Oh no! I fell asleep again. Oh man, Malon is going to be so mad at me, she inherited her mother's fiery temper you know, and oh man, goodbye forest kids and biting dragon, I have to RUN!!!" Talon ran down and around the corner faster than you would think a man his size could go.

"Whoa." said Nik, staring down at the skid marks Talon left. "He must be really scared of keeping her waiting."

Ivan nodded. "You know the old saying, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Um...Translate Ivan."

"Well it's kind of a joke saying that hell is nothing compared to how mad a woman can get." said the young hero with a grin. "Christine was evidence of that enough huh?" Nik shuddered.

"My eardrums are permanently damaged from the number of times she shouted at us." Ivan nodded sagely and then he said

"Well she's not here and most likely we won't see her for quite a while, so c'mon let's go meet Zelda." The two boys arranged the milk crates to allow them access to the small waterway leading into the castle. They snuck in and proceeded to sneak their way through the badly set up guard rotations. Soon they were in the main garden area and they saw the back of a girl in a white and pink dress wearing a pinafore. She turned to them and smiled.

"Hello...Ivan and Nik." The two boys eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"No, it...it can't be..." they both said at the same time, looking at the princess in horror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7th chapter, done! And I bet you're all dying to know what has the boys so shocked. I'll give you a hint. It is an evil older and more powerful than Ganon himself. Duh-duh-duhhhhh!!!( That means dramatic horror music sounded :P) Anyway see you next chapter!


	8. An Unexpected Change

The "horror" faced by Nik and Ivan are revealed here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Change

The two boys looked at the smiling princess before them.

"No...it...it can't be-" said Ivan.

"But...it is..." Zelda smiled and said

"What? Don't you remember me, Christine?" she asked and the two boys blinked confusedly.

Christine was a girl that Nik and Ivan hung out with alot. They formed their own little trio of Zelda fans and spent tons of time talking about it and looking up websites and everything. But even though they were good friends (depending on your perspective) Christine tended to be a little overbearing...okay by the end of each week she almost caused Ivan and Nik to need hearing aids. Now, they're not saying she was loud just to be loud. In fact she could be calm...sometimes...but when she got mad or annoyed, there was no stopping her. She could tirade for hours on one issue that, by the end, Ivan and Nik would've forgotten about. And now she was here and she was Princess Zelda. Her face was noble and angular with bright pretty blue eyes and short shoulder length blond hair. She wore a white and pink pinafore on her head and a lavender and pink dress.

"Well...um...I see you're here...Christine..." said Nik. Ivan's hand inched toward his sword.

"You know, suicide is always an option." he muttered to Nik. Nik glared at Ivan.

"Can't you be serious?" Ivan shook his head.

"With Christine here I'm gonna need all the stress relief I can get." he said.

"What was that?"questioned Christine. The two boys shut their mouths and shook their heads in one swift motion. "Do not worry boys. We do not have time for our usual antics. There are things much more important." said the new princess. "Anyway, besides all that, we're all here and I'm sure you've all heard about the time rifts and AHM and everything right?" she asked. Ivan and Nik nodded slowly.

"Yeah but, how do you know?" asked Nik. Zelda...excuse me...Christine smirked and said

"Well you know Zelda is..._was_ a prophet and a spirit visited me in my dream. She explained how and why we are here and instructed me to tell you all to just continue the quest preordained by the fates. Now, I do believe you have a kokiri emerald for me?" she said, holding out her hand. Ivan nodded and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the kokiri's emerald. The green stone inlaid in gold looked marvelous in the light and Christine smiled. "One down, two to go. Now go, my friends and save Hyrule. I will wait here for your return." said Christine with a pleasant smile.

Nik and Ivan glanced at her in confusion but still started to leave, Orian wrapped around Nik's torso. When they left Christine looked out of the window and saw something she expected but was still quite scared of. The menacing figure of Ganondorf looking right at her from bended knee and giving her an evil smile. Christine turned away, suppressing her shivers, and looked to the sky. 'Dear gods, let them succeed, or else we are all doomed.' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two kokiri boys and their dragon were trudging up Death Mountain, sweating buckets. They had been walking for a few hours and were only half way up the mountain. Nik looked like he was ready to die and Ivan was almost crawling in exhaustion. Orian, being a fire dragon, was quite fine but he chirped in worry for his two friends.

"Hey...Nik..." panted Ivan. Nik looked at his friend and muttered

"Yea." in a scratchy voice. Apparently even though he was only half kokiri and was therefore not going to die by being out of the forest, extreme climates seemed to have an adverse effect on him. He was sweating alot more than Ivan and his long ears were drooping. He was also consuming more water than the Hylian but was forced to ration it until they reached the top.

"Why do you...think Christine...was...so..." Ivan searched for the right words.

"Nice? Pleasant?" said Nik. Ivan shook his head.

"No...she was...so...not psycho, I guess." he said with a small raspy chuckle. Nik tried to chuckle as well but ended up wheezing and he was forced to sit down. Ivan sat by his best friend and gave him a quick once over and Orian chirped and nudged Nik's side. Their half kokiri friend was not looking good.

Nik's face was red from heat and if the discomfort etched on his face was any hint, he probably had sunburn. He was sweating alot and was that was causing him to dehydrate too quickly. His kokiri tunic was soaked through and as the sun heated them, the water from the sweat in the tunic acted like a magnifying glass and heated him up even more. His eyes were dilated, which was always a bad sign, and his throat area was red as well.

"You need to rest, Nik. If we hurry we can make it back down the mountain soon enough to get you to a safe place to sleep." said Ivan. Nik shook his head and stood up shakily, leaning on his friend for support.

"I...can...keep...going..." he wheezed.

"Are you sure?" asked Ivan. Nik nodded so they started their trek again.After three hours had passed the sun was starting to set and at that time Nik collapsed. Ivan checked him again and found he was worse. The sunburn was more severe now spreading from his arms and legs to his chest and neck. His throat was even redder now and where the red burn wasn't on his skin pale white showed through. Nik opened his eyes and Ivan smiled in relief.

"Good Nik, you're awake. I thought you had passed out." said Ivan. Nik said nothing and stared up with blank eyes.

"Gods...pudding...lolita...bonjour...order..." mumbled Nik. Ivan stared in confusion at his friend but then his eyes widened when he figured it out. Nik had caught heatstroke. That's what the redness on his neck and chest meant. And, by his jumbled mumbling, he was severely delusional. His pupils were dilated and his lips were cracked and leaking blood in a few places. Ivan looked around and noticed the sun mercifully sinking into the horizon. Then he looked up at Death Mountain and saw he was about half a mile away. He hefted Nik onto his back and trudged up the mountain. He took it one step at a time and slowly made his way to the entrance to Goron City. Orian scuttled by his side, occasionally chirping "chirps" of encouragement. When he was close to the entrance he could feel his endurance start to wane.

"C'mon, almost there." he muttered to himself but as he grew closer he stepped on a bit of loose gravel and he fell, smacking Nik's head against his and, in turn, smacking his own head into the ground. The blow did it and Ivan felt blackness creep into the corners of his eyes. Just before he fully passed out he saw vague green blobs approaching him and Orian standing in front of him, hissing at the approaching things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan heard several voices talking but his brain was too clouded after that hit to the head to think clearly. He struggled to open his eyes and finally, after what seemed an eternity, he cracked his eyelids open.

"The Hylian human is ssstirring..." hissed a voice. Ivan struggled to open his eyes and saw the vague green blobs from before. As his vision focused his eyes widened when he saw the truth.

They had been rescued by Lizalfos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, a cliffhanger! Anyway encase I got this wrong Lizalfos (what i think they are) are those green lizard things that squeak annoyingly, stand on two legs and you fight them in Dodongo's cavern. Anyway see you in Chapter 9. Also if my story titles always seem to have words like new changes, additions, etc. it's because this is basically a story with Ocarina of Time and a bunch of twists. SO keep that in mind if my story titles seem a little repetitive, ok? Anyway this chapter is dedicated, once again, to SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491, my most loyal reviewer. Thanks SKOJ:-)


	9. The Lizalfos Plight

Here it is, Chapter 9 of Reality of Time where Link is captured by Lizalfos

Here it is, Chapter 9 of Reality of Time where Link is captured by Lizalfos.

Oh and incase I forgot to mention, from what I remember Orian (his young self or adult self) doesn't have back legs. He just has his forepaws and the rest of his body flowing to his tail. Now for now this is true but this is subject to change throughout the story at my discretion.

--

Chapter 9: The Lizalfos Plight

Ivan stared in horror at the bulging, reptilian eyes of the lizalfo who stood over him. He yelped and sprang up reaching for his sword and shield but grabbed nothing but air. Instantly two lizalfos held him down, one restraining his upper body and the other restraining his lower body. Ivan continued to struggle and the lizalfo who had spoken said

"Your struggle is uselessssss boy. Now ssstop struggling or we might be inclined to…forccccefully restrain you." Said the lizalfo. Reluctantly Ivan stopped and he glared at the lizalfo speaking to him.

"Where are my friends?!" he shouted. The lizalfo didn't flinch at his smoldering gaze and merely lifted a clawed, scaly hand to point to the left. Ivan looked and saw Nik lying on a slab of stone, covered with a blanket and he had a towel over his forehead. Orian was chained by his forepaws and tail to a stone pillar near where Nik lay. Ivan then gave the place they were in a once over.

They were in some sort of damp cave if the humidity was to be believed. The walls were stone grey and stalactites hung from a ceiling about twenty feet above them. Torches hung in hollows in the wall lighting the cave with their flickering orange light. He and Nik were on stone slabs appearing to be imitations of beds. The slab was raised about a foot off the ground and, off to the side, there was a table with several bottles of what looked like medicine. They were in varying shades but each originated from red, blue or green. There was an open doorway near the table.

There were half a dozen lizalfos in the room. They were about 5 feet tall and stood with a small hunch to their backs, like their spines were curved. Most of their skin was composed of dark green scales but their stomachs and the underside of their necks were a pale, creamy color. They had large reptilian eyes but they were able to blink. They looked like regular lizards albeit they stood on two legs, were 5 feet tall and, to Ivan's surprise, they wore clothes. Two had dark red scarfs on their necks and the regular armor of the lizalfo. They had short swords sheathed at their waists and shields strapped to their left wrists. The two armored lizalfos were the ones holding him down. Three of the lizalfo had dark red tunics on and the accompanying hat was used as a scarf. The last lizalfo, the one who had spoken to Link, wore a dark red robe and held a staff made of wood with a gnarled, contorted root topping it. His eyes, despite their reptilian nature, held a deep powerful wisdom.

"Where are we?" asked Ivan, looking at the lizalfo in front of him. He said

"You are in Lizard's Cove, human." At Ivan's clueless face he said "A cavern branching from the Goron Nature Mines." Ivan still didn't know where he was and the lizalfo said "The Goron Nature Mines are near Goron City, boy. Surely you must know where that is." Ivan nodded and then said

"Do you mean Dodongo's Cavern?" he asked. The lizalfo raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I believe it could be called that now that the dodongosssss are appearing in it with ever growing numbersss."

"So why have you kidnapped me and my friends?" asked Ivan angrily. The robed lizalfo gave a half smile and said

"I have not kidnapped you. We found you near the entrance to Goron city. You had collapsed, apparently, and your friend was ssssuffering from heatsssstroke. The dragon attacked us to defend you so we were forced to restrain it. We then brought you here and treated your woundsss. You are free to go whenever you like, as long as you swear not to attack usssss." Ivan hesitated but he nodded and placed his hand on his heart.

"I swear to not attack you or any other lizalfos within Lizard's Cove." Said Ivan. The robed lizalfo nodded at the two armed lizalfos and they got up off of him.

"Bring the boy his weaponssss." Said the robed lizalfo to one of the tunic wearing ones. The lizard nodded and scampered off, soon returning with the kokiri sword and the forest axe. The deku shields were strapped to his arms and he placed them all down in front of Ivan, who had stood up off of the "bed". He strapped the shield and sword to his back and walked over to Orian. He petted him on the head and Orian cooed in pleasure. Ivan turned to the robed lizalfo.

"So when is my friend going to wake up?" he asked.

"He sssssshall be up within a few moments." Said the lizalfo. "Oh and by the way, my name issssss Odaner, head of the lizalfossssss tribe." Ivan nodded and he smiled.

"I thought all lizalfos were evil creatures but I guess I was wrong." The lizalfo nodded.

"Indeed you were. The lizalfossssss people are quite peacccceful but recently more and more of our tribe have been taken and controlled by the dark one. We have had to defend ourselves against countless attacks by our former lizalfosssss brethren. It breaks our hearts when we are forcccced to kill them." Said Odaner. Ivan nodded sadly. Suddenly Nik started stirring and mumbling. Orian perked his head up and cooed at Ivan. Ivan rubbed his head affectionately and for once Orian didn't bite him.

"N...Ni..." Ivan's eyes widened as he heard the sounds coming from Orian's mouth. "Nik...I...Iv...Ivan..." said Orian with a happy innocent expression. Ivan gave him a wide grin and rubbed his head more.

"Your first words huh Orian? Now we just gotta get you forming them into sentences and you'll be as intelligent as a human." said Ivan. Then Ivan got up and checked Nik over. It appeared that the lizalfos had done a good job taking care of him. His heatstroke was gone and he appeared to just be resting. Ivan shook him gently and soon Nik's eyes slowly opened. Then his eyes widened when he took in the lizards around him and the dank cave he was in. He sprang up with a yelp and spun around to face the lizalfos and he too reached for his weapons but found them missing. Ivan grabbed Nik's arm and Nik looked at Ivan with a questioning raised eyebrow.

Ivan explained to his friend what had happened and Nik relaxed. Then he said

"Well...it's strange but I believe you Ivan. And now, Odaner, can you release our dragon friend?" asked Nik. Odaner nodded and he waved his hand in front of him. The manacles on the prolixoriens dragon's paws and tail snapped in half and the two not-quite-kokiri boys looked in awe at the snapped chains and cuffs.

"How did you do that?" asked Ivan.

"It issssss a gift from the goddessssssssessss that I was born with. I am a mage." Said Odaner.

"Cool." Said Nik with a whistle. He picked up his axe and shield and strapped them to his back. He whistled and Orian sprang up and clung onto his back. "Now how do we get out of here?" he asked Odaner.

"I will let one of my people show you the way." The lizalfo snapped his claws and an armored lizalfo came to the door. "Please escort these young humansssss to the exit." The lizalfo nodded and he gestured for the boys to follow him. The lizardman led them through several winding stone passages through which the heroes glimpsed the life of the lizalfos. They saw combat training, potion brewing, cloth weaving and even, school. Soon though the lizalfo lead them to a giant stone wheel set in as a door. Two more armed lizalfos stood at attention.

Their escort let out a series of high pitched chirping sounds that Ivan and Nik were familiar with. The two guards nodded and together, they rolled back the wheel, showing that Lizard's Cove was concealed in a wall below the skull of the Giant Dodongo. Their escort took them as far as the entrance and then he gave a small bow.

"Here isssss the exit, humanssss. There isss a large boulder blocking the way out but there are gaps wide enough for you two to get through. Now go and never reveal what happened here except with the goronssssss. If you betray ussssss, we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and eviscerate you." Hissed out the lizard. He then left without another word and as soon as he had entered the door to Lizard's Cove, the wheel rolled back revealing the outside had been painted to an almost exact replica of the stone walls surrounding it. Nik looked at Ivan and grinned.

"Well, now that that's over with. Let's go meet the gorons." Said Nik. Ivan nodded and the three friends walked in the long tunnel encompassing the entrance to the cavern. They saw the gap the lizalfo had talked about and with some careful maneuvering the three of them were able to fit out of it. Then they walked the last few hundred meters to the Goron's City. They looked at each other and nodded and they entered. Orian, this time, wrapped upon Ivan's torso.

--

There we go, chapter 9 done! Sorry it was so short but I thought the goron city and the lizalfo stuff deserved separate chapters. Anyway R & R (and for the non fanfiction-savvy that means read and review)


End file.
